


UnNamed

by GypsumLilac



Series: Warfell: Romance of Nations [4]
Category: Underfell - AU - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anime, Dark fic, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Experimentation, Fast burn/s, Literal love triangle, Lots of Research, Magitech, Multi, Neurodivergent Reader, No fanon!Gaster here, Papyrus is Not abusive, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Polyfidelity Triad, Religious mentions/elements, Sans Is Gaster, Sans is a lazy asshole, Slow Build, Slow burn/s, Swearing, Technologically advanced humans, Terrorism, Tons of coffee, Torture, Trauma, Underfell AU, Unhealthy Relationships, Warfell- Underfell AU, Warnings always in the end notes, Worldbuilding, all the worldbuilding, broken relationships, emotionally handicapped reader, human world has utopian and dystopian elements, magic systems, reader escapes, referenced rape/non-con, slavery system based on ancient greeks/romans, slightly detached, terrorist organization, the system will be destroyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsumLilac/pseuds/GypsumLilac
Summary: UnNamed.Plans fail. People abuse. Pain hurts. What else is new?Hope can be the deadliest poison or the strongest healing potion. Names can tie you down or breathe life and power into your darkest days.Probably not ever going to continue or even look back at this vomit.





	1. Table Of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings will Always be in the End Notes.

####  A Besotted Kind Of Love; **Pilot Episode** :

**-scenes-**  
~[Let Hope Become A Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/41817002#workskin)~  
~[Prepare Yourself For A Reckoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/41879273#workskin)~  
~[Fears Keep You Blinded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/41912240#workskin)~  
~[Darkness Can Show You The Way To Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/41934728#workskin)~  
~[It Takes An Inner Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/41998163#workskin)~  
~[Ignite The Fire In You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/42062966#workskin)~ 

How do you withstand, body,  
Destruction repeatedly  
Aimed at you? Minutes,  
Seconds, like gun reports  
Tattoo you with holes.  
Your area of five  
By one is not  
Room enough for  
The fists, the blows;  
All instruments itch  
To make a hedgehog  
Of your hide. It's your fate,  
Poor slut: To walk compliantly  
Before heroes! Offering  
In your demolition  
A besotted kind of love:  
Dumb, discoloured,  
Battered patches; meat-mouths  
For monsters' kisses.  
[-Gieve Patel](http://bigbridge.org/BB17/poetry/indianpoetryanthology/Gieve_Patel.html#)

#### Milk And Honey; Episode Two: 

**-scenes-**  
~[Relent Or Resist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/42140453#workskin)~  
~[The War That I Wage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/42165026#workskin)~  
~[Under The Knife I Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/42202127#workskin)~  
~[Pulse In My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724734/chapters/42693077#workskin)~  


_how is it so easy for you_  
to be kind to people he asked  


milk and honey dripped  
from my lips as I answered  


_cause people have not_  
been kind to me  
[-rupi kaur](https://www.theodysseyonline.com/10-poems-rupi-kaurs-milk-honey)


	2. Let Hope Become A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins the pilot episode of **Un** _Named_. The rest of the episode is under construction. I may edit or remove this chapter based on my discoveries. This is merely to test the waters and see how people like this kind of thing. 
> 
> (Forgive me, I can't follow an outline to save my life, and I've never finished anything so large and complicated before, but I decided to pretend it's a tv show and treat it like it's episodic... I'm trying...)
> 
> Note: The chapter titles for this episode are taken from ["The Light"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qr1UOfvMFt0) by Disturbed
> 
> Sidenote: pretty much nobody is of northern European descent... long story short, the default is not "white"  
> so if I don't describe someone, it's safe to assume they're probably not white unless they're Arabic or Russian. I'm not trying to "represent" anyone either, just trying to write a good story, and thus I will be doing my best to steer clear of stereotypes/cliches. If you notice any problematic elements, please tell me in the comments :D thank you for reading. 
> 
> Again, warning are always going to be in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In the beginning there was chaos. And there was Queen Torviasoq, mother of all. And her soulbond, Dastragore, who hated the chaos and wished for order. And ke named kis three children and gave the young divi power over certain aspects, so that the chaos would be reigned over. But Torviasoq was displeased and fought with her soulbond, and their battles were dreadful and lasted for infinities._

_ *Kalach, respond.* _

_ *Respond, you shithead.* _

_ *Bastard child of a baguette, Aikyo’s gonna kill me if I lose her favorite bond, so fucking answer me or I will thrash the snot out of you when I find you.* _

Karma’s staticky voice continues piling epithets and threats of inflicting various humiliations and injuries on you.  You tap your tongue to the swipe board on the roof of your mouth to open the channel and then snarl, * _ You’ll be swallowing those words… _ * 

* _ Really?? We’ll see who swallows wha- _ * You mute him with a flick of your tongue. Your helmet’s HUD reveals the dark trees and underbrush in green outlines; you’re safe. For now. 

You can’t risk Karma finding your position and giving you away. Not now. Not when you’re so close to victory. To freedom. Because when you infiltrate the monsters’ settlement and capture one for Aikyo? She’s going to cut the thick braces on your wrists and promote you to assassin. You won’t be a bond. You’ll finally… finally be a part of the society. Not an outcast. Not shunned and disparaged. 

It ends. Tonight.

And the wind-shaken trees give way to buildings that can’t quite be called houses, they’re so misshapen and ill-designed. You enter the small settlement and report it to yourself, signing fluidly, -Have reached settlement. Await instruction.- And then respond to your own report, -Good work, agent. Acquire target.- Your hand strays to check that your portgun is still attached to your belt. It is. You’re ready.

You continue into the settlement, shivering as the wind blows through your flimsy shirt and pants. In the orange-streaked dim sky, the time humans work and play, the monsters seem to have developed an opposite schedule, sleeping during the times of dusk called kurai. Any building could be occupied. Or unoccupied, since the moving of all monsters onto the surface is still being worked on and most of the buildings aren’t finished yet. It’s only been a few weeks since the nightmare that was their emergence. Since the time loops started. 

At least it doesn’t feel like there’s going to be a reload any time soon… the sickness that heralds them always makes you feel like you’re going to die. _You’ve experienced hundreds, exterminating the dumb beasts, but they never stayed dead, and Aikyo gave up..._ You have a plan. You just need to stick to the plan. And everything will be just fine. 

You rehearse said plan. Step one. Lose Karma and reach the settlement. Done. Karma’s job was to escort you to spy on the monsters under the pretense of being runaways. Ha. Like that would ever work. Monsters are barbaric creatures. 

Step two. Find a monster and use your stolen portgun to teleport it to Aikyo’s prison base. Easy, right? Aikyo will be so pleased _not that we care what the bitch thinks of us_ … Ren will smile at you with that little quirking grin of his… 

Step three. Use the portgun on yourself to teleport to a safe location.  _ And hope Karma doesn’t find us… _

Yup, everything’ll be just fine…  _ Shut up already, you’re jinxing it.  _ You flick your tongue to make your HUD show the heat signatures inside the nearby houses. There… are none. Admittedly, you were prepared for this scenario, but it does make it a bit inconvenient. Most monsters just don’t have noticeable heat signatures. And you couldn’t steal a more sophisticated helmet, one that could read magic signatures, without drawing attention. 

You keep walking. And then the HUD flares with reds and oranges, a small spot in a building that looks like a sleazy bar. Interesting. Make your way to it cautiously. When you reach it, you draw your portgun and slip through the door, turning off your HUD.

A flame elemental wipes glasses behind a counter. The rest of the rather cozy bar is empty. Aim. The gun is steady in your hands, your trigger finger along its cold barrel. Fire. Your finger slips onto the trigger and… Nothing. Damn, it needs to calibrate?? Better buy some time.

You step forward and growl, heady power in your eyes, “Hey, monster, don’t pull any shit and this’ll be painless.” For some reason it has sunglasses on. You can’t see its eyes, assuming it even has those. “I won’t kill you… I just want… to talk.” You say, plastering a grin on your face to hide the excitement of bloodlust.

The monster looks in your direction. And then returns to cleaning its glasses. Come on… Does nobody take you seriously?? “Oi! Eyes over here. Your friends aren’t here!” You stalk around the counter. It remains silent. “Nobody can save you.” Which would make an amazing ending line, but glance down at the miniscreen on the gun and you let out a small sigh. It’s still not calibrated. Maybe there’s a button that needs to be pressed? Maybe you left the safety on? 

The monsters puts down the glass. Points to something under the counter. You approach, careful to not come too close. And there’s a panic button under the counter… Of course there is… He probably pressed it as soon as you entered. “Oh. Uh…” You look back at your gun. The loading icon gives no indication of how close it is to being ready. “Uhm… I’ll… uh… just be going… guess you’re safe this time, beast.” You nod your head decisively and then start back to the exit, watching the flame elemental and the door in turn. You make it to the door. Out of the door. You don’t shut it, afraid of being snuck up on by whoever the monster called. 

And then you’re back in the streets and the dim sky is fading to white. Great. Now all the monsters are going to wake up and find you here... Damn gun. You mess with it as you walk towards the woods. There’s no buttons. Only the screen and- oh, it needs a charge. The loading screen is its dying sequence… You’re screwed. Aikyo is going to be so pissed with you. The ends may justify the means, but when you’re stopped from achieving said ends, you’re forced to deal with the consequences for the means you used. 

Voices startle you into moving faster. Angry voices. You break into a run for the woods.  _ Fools didn’t even show up when I broke into the bar, why’re they coming now?? _ If the gun had been charged, you would have been home free. 

Tears slip down your cheeks, drawn from the wind in your face. You disobeyed Aikyo’s plan and stole equipment, then completely failed to deliver on your clever plan. How much do you want to bet she’s not going to settle for a once-and-done punishment this time… Your gut roils with sick terror. 

_ Wait. We’re not done yet. _ In the woods, safe, you crouch in a gully and place the gun in the sand. The brook beside you burbles cheerfully. You draw a circle- no. Come on, don’t do that…  _ Why not? It’s our only hope, and we’ve gotten better… _

Fine. You draw a circle with a square inside around it and write symbols around the edge. You only need enough charge for two shots. So don’t overdo it. You draw your knife and lift your shirt up to make a shallow circle on your chest with a four-pointed star in it, licking the blood from your fingers. And then you focus on your energy. 

_ Please work… _ Lightning shoots from your chest and strikes the circle on the ground, leaving you partially drained. Your helmet’s HUD flickers and dies, the consequence of wearing it while performing Grim. You won’t be able to contact Karma, but you don’t want to anyway.

A shout says they’re right above you. The gun blinks. You grab it, erasing the circle and rising to aim at the two monsters standing over the gully. They see you and yell something in their language. 

“Who wants to be my prisoner?!” You call out, swaying from the vertigo of standing so fast. One of the two, a blue-scaled humanoid in silver armor, raises a hand. Before it can draw magic, you fire. The gun whirs and clicks. 

And the monster disappears. The other, a skeleton in black armor, fires a volley of bones at you. “Bye bye~” You dodge and fumble to switch the gun’s setting from the default location to the one you set up earlier. And then you press the barrel to your chin and- a jagged bone strikes through it. Destroying it. “Wow, uh, good aim…” Drop the ruined gun and back away, your feet getting wet in the brook. Its sockets glare at you, unforgiving. Even Aikyo isn’t as terrifying as the prospect of getting caught by monsters. Especially pissed off monsters…  

You run. A sharp pain pierces your arm, but you ignore the pain, focused on getting away. But the ground has other plans and slams into you, knocking the air from your lungs. “Damn it…” The helmet cracks; even if it wasn’t shorted out, you definitely can’t contact anyone now. Karma carrying out his threats would be a welcome alternative. You spit out the scroll bar and struggle to remove the helmet. When it’s off, you roll to the side and try to rise, but an unseen force holds you down.  _ Shut. Up. _ Hey, nobody said anything about how stupid this plan was… oh wait, now someone did. 

You crawl, fighting for every inch, even as the gravity feels like it’s crushing you, you fight to get away. Twigs crack and the ground shakes, chilling your spine as your attacker follows behind. 

A new weight adds itself, a boot pressing down on your back. You can’t move any further. You go limp, under the skeleton’s mercy, sweating from the heat of the white sky. 

It grabs you by the back of your neck and holds you dangling in the air, barely touching the ground with your toes. “Where Is Undyne.” It hisses in your ear in perfectly enunciated Kilugha.  _ It can’t possibly be angry, though, monsters don’t experience emotion like humans. You're a monster. _

“O-oh, the fish, uh, it’s… at a party?” You say weakly, flinching when its other hand pokes into your back.

“I Could Kill You. Just By Summoning A Bone Attack At My Fingertips. Your Intestines Will Spill Out. Blood Everywhere. You’ll Die Slowly. Begging To Be Put Out Of Your Misery. Now. where is she.”  _ On the other hand, that’s bullshit and the skeleton is definitely angry. _

“I-it…” Its fingers tighten. “ _ She’s _ in the prison base… You’ll never get i- her out… Heh… they’re going to learn all your secret plans, and then you’ll be destroyed,  _ mons-agh-”  _ It lets go and the ground slams into you again, harder. The skeleton steps on your neck and presses your face into the dirt. “So kill me… but you’ll… never get your friend back.” You gloat through the pain.

A growl rumbles from the skeleton. You try to twist underneath its foot, and manage to look up, then flinch as a thick bone comes crashing down.

But the pain of your skull being caved in doesn’t come. You peek open one eye. The bone has stopped, shivering an inch away from your temple. “Actually…” The skeleton says, and its tone of restrained rage chills you. “I Think I Might Have Use For You. Rejoice. It Is Your Lucky Day.”

_ Idiot. _ The thought is filled with all the vitriol you can muster beyond the pain and humiliation. There’s a sinking in your throat. Everything, your plan, your hope, your life, it’s all been blown to pieces. The skeleton might as well kill you, because if it doesn’t, Aikyo is going to find you and do that, but slower. 

“great. thanks, oh magnanimous moron.” You wince as the bone taps your temple harshly. “What? What can I do??” It’s hard to talk without getting dirt in your mouth, but you doubt the skeleton cares.

Instead of answering, it removes its foot, letting you struggle to your feet. You consider running, but the grim twist of its jaw and the furious light in its sockets says it would love for you to try. And you’re just a pathetic coward. “You Are Going To Help Me Get Undyne Back.” It says.

Your tongue is ready to say ‘no way, that’s impossible, go screw yourself in a graveyard.’ But you show the first ounce of wisdom you’ve had this cycle by pursing your lips and only nodding like ‘of course, why didn’t you say so earlier.’

The skeleton nods back, like it’s pleased. It stomps off into the forest, like it expects you to follow. You’re frozen in indecision for a half-second, torn between obeying and running. And then you take a damning step after it, and another, and another, and there’s a sharp crunching noise behind you. When you look back, there’s a thicket of jagged bones that struck up from the spot you had been. A thrill of fear chokes your throat, visions of the same sharp spears erupting through your flesh and dripping with your blood blocking any hope of finding a logical way out. You quicken your steps, positive you can hear a faint cackle as you follow your captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: faemisia (fancy term for "fantastic racism"), mildly graphic pain, 
> 
> If I'm missing warnings or putting unnecessary warnings up, please let me know. Kudoses and comments are always appreciated!! :D thanks for reading :D 
> 
> Also: FYI,  
> -this is Kilugha Sign Language, paraphrased.-  
> *this means radio/text/call*  
> "this is vocal speech, just pretend it's been translated near-perfectly into English from the human language (Kilugha) in the story"  
> I'm sure my lovely readers can figure that out from the narration, but better safe than sorry.  
> And the fae(monsters) speak a different language (also the humans don't speak english.). Unfortunately I did not put in the effort to invent two whole new languages (along with a complex dialect), nor do I have the time to do so. So the narration will say what language is being used at the current time.


	3. Prepare Yourself For A Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second scene for the episode "A Besotted Kind Of Love". Still writing the whole thing, so I may take it down and/or edit it in the future. Updates... I'm planning on just posting the first episode and then focusing on writing the entire season, and then posting each episode per week, maybe with a scene a day. 
> 
> Warnings in the end notes.
> 
> Edit: Added the part where they go through the Underground together. It's pretty short, only a thousand words more, but it adds more interaction.
> 
> Edit: I'm going through and making the RC's mental headspace slightly darker, and removing most instances/references to sadomasochism, because I really can't deal with the unfortunate implications of that on top of all the other dark elements. They're still sadomasochistic, it's just less explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In the beginning, there were three siblings. And they saw the wish of their father and the fury of their mother. “Shall we solve this dispute?” They said to one another. “Shall we create order from chaos and allow the chaos to rule through it?”_

The skeleton leads you through the forest at a relentless pace under the heat of the white sky. You don’t ask where it’s taking you. You don’t think you’d like the answer, even if the skeleton did deign to give it. 

If only Karma would find you… he’d kill the skeleton with one shot and then beat you with the gun until you’re a sobbing wreck,  _ and wouldn’t you like that, pervert… _ _ Not really… _ but it’s a damn sight better than the skeleton forcing you to betray your society to rescue its friend and then either killing you when your usefulness is at an end or, worse, leaving you to Aikyo’s tender mercies… And neither tender nor mercy are words in her dictionary… 

The skeleton keeps saying stuff into a thick block. It’s talking in Faery, the language of the monsters, so you can’t understand any of it. The block might be some sort of distance-talkie, diskie for short. 

It’s hard to keep up with the skeleton, but every time you’re tempted to duck into the bushes and flee, you remember the blaséness it almost killed you with. So you hold to the pace and focus your energy on breathing and trying to think of a way out. You could sneak closer and hit it… 

Yes. That’s what you’ll do. You’ll kill it. Bloodlust dries your tongue and whispers in your ears. You quicken your pace to gradually catch up to the skeleton striding ahead of you. He’s still talking to somebody over the block. Only a couple of feet away. You reach for your knife, and then discover its absence with a shock. Right… you must have dropped it when you performed Grim to reload the gun. 

One hit. That’s all you get. Intent swirls in your hand as you approach closer and closer. 

“Are You Masochistic? Or Just Idiotic.” It says without turning. You slip into action, attempting to strike its ribcage. 

Your hand connects with thin air. And then your arm is twisted at a painful angle behind your back and a thin sharp knife tickles your throat. “Maybe Both.” It says in your ear.  _ Maybe both. _

“Guess yo- you have to kill me now…” You say, grinning despite the pain and  _ righteous _ terror, _the only emotion you have the capacity to feel._

It lets go and there’s a  _ sinking _ sensation as you’re suspended for a moment and note the ground is all rocks. 

The moment ends and they slam into your body,  _ just as painful as you wished, _ leaving you gasping for air, half-sobbing and half-laughing. Blood stings your eyes and seeps from your torn clothes from multiple gashes and bruises. 

“You Don’t Deserve Death. You Deserve The Same Fate You Gave Undyne. Pain.” 

The laughing sobs wrack your body. You’re raised into the air again, facing the skeleton, who isn’t touching you. “Most Humans Would Be Smart And Know That This Is Their Last Chance To Have A Hope Of Surviving This Ordeal… So. What Will It Be? Keep Fighting And Force Me To Take Certain Measures I Am Not Fond Of? Or Come Quietly.” 

“F-fuck- you. I won’t- help you. That fish can- can  _ rot _ for all- I care.” You spit at him, laying logs on your funeral pyre. “It’s just a  _ monster. _ Monsters don’t have friends. Or emotions. They’re  _ stupid beasts. _ ” You repeat Aikyo’s words and throw the match on the pyre, grinning maniacally.  _ You don’t have emotions. You’re a stupid beast _ _. _

The skeleton doesn’t react, however. Only looks at you as though you’re a moron, which you are. Its gaze digs deep into your soul and as the silence ticks by, the narrow sockets show you just how blazing hot the fire you built will be. And you’re really not prepared to face that heat. But you can’t back down now. “Do your worst. You can’t scare me.” You say with flimsy bravado, dangling above the rocky ground. It takes a step forward, raising his hand, and the bravado shatters into a whimpering flinch.  _ Stop! _

“We’ll Do It Your Way, Then.” You can’t look, eyes glued shut with fear. Your feet touch the ground and you stagger, opening your eyes to keep from falling again. Just in time to see the thick club swinging at your head. You could duck. But in the split second before it hits, you realize there’s no point. It would only drag out the pain. If the skeleton wants to kill you, it’ll kill you. If it wants to knock you out, consider yourself unconscious. 

The club lands with a red pain and black crack. And you slip away into darkness. How long this lasts, you don’t know. You come back to awareness suddenly, with a silent gasp. 

You’re in a metal chair, your ankles and wrists bound to it. Distant terror pounds in your skin like a drumbeat, roiling in your bones and stinging your eyes. Calm the panic beating in your fast breaths. If only you could take your words back… convince it you’ll help get the fish back… It’s too late.  _ What about… _

No… no, definitely not. You already used too much energy reloading the gun. Using Grim will only make matters worse.   _ But we still have the circle on our chest. _ It stings in awareness. You press your thumbs against your pointer fingers to make circles. You struggle to focus past the panic of being trapped. 

Lightning flares from the circle on your chest, charring your shirt and striking the chains on your wrists. The light flashes haphazardly around the room, reflecting off of tables with weird equipment and papers thrown all over. 

The lightning dies. The chains burn. You try to wriggle loose, but your entire body is drained and feels like lead beats through your veins. It’s over now. You can’t escape. Calm the panic beating in your fast breaths. Do it. 

You choke on your own spit and hack out the mucus in your throat from your tears. Say something. Stay sane. “Da- damn it…” Okay, that’s something. You repeat the epithet again and again, shouting, pleading, crying. “Damn it, damn it,  _ fuck. _ ”

Light flares, blinding you, who swears in angry terror. The skeleton appears from a door off to the side. Its sockets fall on you. The contained rage in them spikes the fear already blazing in your gut. “Go ahead. Torture me.” You spit, forcing the fear down, forcing the overwhelming powerlessness down. “I-”

It raises its arm and a curved sword blinks into existence, falling into its hand. The words choke in your throat. It swings the sword, letting the tip hover under your chin and then drag down your chest, cutting away your shirt. You let a sneer twist your lips over your teeth. “Like what- what you see??” And you make a sign as best you can with your hands bound, -moron.-

Its sockets narrow coldly, the sword drawing a bead of blood over your stomach. “You Are The Moron. But You Are Not Here To Be Tortured.”

“Th-then why…”

“Because We Need To Talk Without You Trying To Run Or Kill Me.” 

Your mouth forms a little ‘oh’, your sanity quickly fading into catatonia. You should try negotiating. Before you fade into panic. “I-” You hang your head, trying to get into character. “I was… following orders…” Total bullshit, you did the exact opposite of following orders. “I’ll give you what you want…”  _ Please just untie me… _ But it won’t, will it.

The skeleton lifts the sword away. “You’re Lying.” It says, sounding disappointed. For a monster who’s not supposed to have emotions, th- it certainly has shown a volatile bent towards anger and negative feelings.  _ Doesn’t help that we literally abducted its… fellow monster. _

“Heh… yeah… I, uh, was supposed to infiltrate and spy on you.” You admit, since there’s no point anyway. “Guess everyone’s pissed at me now…” 

The skeleton says, “Really… You’re A Pretty Lousy Spy.” And for a moment there’s a sense of hilarity. As though it was all a big joke and Und- the fish will leap out from behind the corner like she was never abducted. And it'll let you go and say ‘good job, now go kill your boss.’ But that’s completely illogical. That’s just the fear and panic talking. “We Need To Know Where Undyne Is.” It says, and the sense of hilarity vanishes.

“In my society’s prison base.” You reply. 

“Where Is That?” 

“I-” Your throat swallows the words ‘I don’t know’. It has already shown that it can tell you’re lying, unless that was a bluff. “I… wasn’t told where.” Which is true, you figured the location out by sneaking into Aikyo’s computer… another thing you’ll be punished for if you survive this. 

“You Know Where It Is.” Unambiguous. They won’t accept your bullshit. 

“yes…” You say, testing the chains and finding them as unrelenting as the skeleton. You’re tired. You’re half a straw short of panicking. You want to go cuddle with Ren and sleep in his bed until all the bad goes away. But talking helps keep the panic at bay. “I guess you want me to lead you there…” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay. I will.” You look small, helpless. Compliant.

“GOOD. WELL, THEN, LET US GET ON WITH THE RESCUE MISSION… AND I HAVE A LITTLE SOMETHING THAT WILL KEEP YOU FROM BETRAYING ME.” The loud projection of their words somehow feels like something has snapped back to normal. It holds up a collar produced from thin air. “I HAD TO HUNT THROUGH METTATON’S LOUNGE TO FIND THIS, BUT LUCKILY THE REMOTE WAS IN MY INVENTORY ALL ALONG.” It locks the collar around your neck, your hairs all standing on end, prepared for what you can feel is going to happen.

The chains click open and you push yourself out of the chair like it’s made of spiders. Take a step forward, stagger to fake a fall, and then kick out. But that’s when the collar is activated, the skeleton’s finger hovering over a remote, electricity raging through your flesh and bones, sending you crashing to the floor once more. You cry out, knowing it’s taking joy from your pain,  _ and shouldn’t everyone?? _

Then the stream of agony ends and you’re left sobbing on the cold metal ground, aching and bloody and stinging with shame _hatred_. You’re not bound anymore. The background noise of panic fades into limp apathy. Reach out. Push yourself up. A gauntlet connected to bones reaches down. Why…  _ why is it helping us when we… _ You refuse to take it and push yourself to your feet, glaring into the skeleton’s sockets.  _ It's just going to kill us in the end… _

“LET’S GO. UNDYNE IS WAITING.” It says. “AND NO, I WON’T KILL YOU WHEN WE’VE SUCCEEDED. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DOES NOT NEEDLESSLY KILL PEOPLE.” The scary thing is… you believe it. 

It starts to stomp out of the lab, or whatever this place is. “Didn’t know monsters could do science…” The skeleton taps the side of the remote, a warning, but you continue, your blood hot, refusing to show any weakness, “Or did you capture a human to do all this for you…” 

Without even looking back, without even slowing, it activates the collar. “NYEH HEH HEH, I SUGGEST YOU KEEP UP, UNLESS YOU WISH TO BE SKEWERED…” You curse it through gritted teeth, forcing your feet to move through the sharp buzz of electricity. It must have put the remote on the lowest setting this time, luckily, since you’re still able to walk. Unluckily, however, the electricity doesn’t stop.

When you step out the lab door after the skeleton, the continuous pain of electricity flowing through your veins finally, mercifully, ends and you choke on a sob. The heat hits you immediately, oppressive and draining the last of your meager energy. You sway as you walk on the thin path of red sand and rock, and avoid looking down at the roiling seas of magma far below. 

The skeleton reaches a long thin metal tube and waits for you, a vicious grin twisting its jaw. “IF YOU CAN’T TAKE THE HEAT, YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT HARDER ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF ABDUCTING MY RIVAL.” 

You shake, frustrated, as you approach it. “W-well, the fish should have-” You stop abruptly with a glance to the remote in the skeleton’s hand. “Uh… U-Undyne… shoulda… been better at dodging…” You finish lamely, unwilling to let the sentence die despite the fact that the skeleton could very well kill you. 

“THAT’S WHAT I KEEP TELLING HER!! PRISONER, YOUR OBSERVATION WILL BE DELIVERED TO HER AS SOON AS WE RESCUE HER.” It enters the tube as a door slides open and motions for you to follow. You obey, running through viable attack options. “SHE LOVES BEING CRITIQUED… ESPECIALLY BY ASSHOLE TERRORISTS…” 

The word strikes you over the head, leaving you cold. Terrorists…? That’s not who the Society for Safety and Segregation are… That’s not who you are… They’re not terrorists, they’re peacekeepers. You’re on the good guys’ side… 

“Shut… shut up, beast.” You growl. _You're not scared of dumb beasts, you're not. You're terrified._

Then its hand is around your throat and your back is against the cold metal of the tube. It scowls, sharp teeth mere inches from your face, and you note a jagged scar running over one socket. “I Think You’re Forgetting Your Place, Prisoner… You Are To Refer To Me As Sire Or Boss. You Will Keep Your Head Down Throughout The Underground And I Will Not Hesitate To Punish You For Any Actions I Disapprove Of.” 

It drops you and turns away to press buttons on the screen. You lean against the metal tiredly, rubbing your sore neck and glaring at the skeleton. You’re used to punishment, used to threats. Aikyo never has mercy on you. _Stupid skeleton, thinking we'll be intimidated by its worthless threats…_

But maybe it would be smarter to go along with it. Pretend to warm up. Pretend to want to save the fish. Then… turn against it at the earliest opportunity. 

“S-sorry, sire…” You let out a sob, wearing a guilty scared aura. The fear comes easily enough. True guilt is unfamiliar to you, but you’re used to pretending with Aikyo. 

Its boot plants in your ribs viciously, knocking you against the metal wall as the tube shakes and whirrs. “Don’t give me that _shit_.” Papyrus growls. “If you think I’m going to fall for your pitiful act, you’re dead wrong.” 

You sob, for real this time, and cower into a ball, every nerve expecting to be torn apart by electricity. The skeleton scoffs. “Behold, The Strong And Brave Human, Conqueror, Inventor… Who Could Stand Against Them…?” Something burns through your skin at his mocking one of the many _true_ lessons the SSS teaches. Your mouth opens to retort, but its finger taps the remote and you flinch. 

Yeah… real strong and brave… You can’t even pull off a proper abduction without getting captured… What a fine impression you’re giving off to these beasts… You grit your teeth and force yourself to your feet, ignoring the skeleton. 

The whirring of the tube stops and you feel weightless for a moment, the same feeling from the maglifts when they halt at the chosen floor. The door opens to a different landscape and you realize it must be like those, it moves up and down, maybe even side to side as well. The skeleton walks out, and you follow it, forcing yourself to look ahead instead of at the ground. 

Other creatures are congregated outside a large brightly lit building, chattering in the rough oily language of Faery. You sneer at them as you pass, but they don’t notice you, parting respectfully and almost fearfully for the skeleton. It glances back at you and taps the remote warningly, so you drop the sneer and quicken your steps. 

Someone bumps into you and you lash out, your hand striking the muscled merhorse- 

Except your attack is stopped by a strong grip, black gauntlet tight around your wrist. Fear pulses through your gut and you grit your teeth, prepared. “AARON, I SUGGEST YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PRISONER UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE DUSTED…” The skeleton says, then spins you around easily and drags you by your wrist into the building. “I WILL FORGIVE THAT ONE MISTAKE, SINCE AARON IS A PERVERT. BUT DON’T TEST MY PATIENCE.” 

You mutter angrily, “Sorr-” A short pulse of electricity cuts you off and you choke down a whimper. 

“WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?? NO LYING.” It reprimands, yanking your arm so that you stagger and are forced to walk faster to keep up. 

It takes you through more tubes, till you reach a grey hall overlooking a small city. “Wow,” You say, needing to prove you're still not scared of it after everything, “Thought you monsters just lived in caves or something. This… this is almost civilized.” If you had thought about your words, you would have realized that it was the obviously wrong thing to say to someone who holds your life in its hands…

As it is, the mistake sinks in a second too late and a thin blue bone strikes up from the ground. You try to avoid it, only to be pierced through by another striking from midair. Dimly, through the stabbing fire in your stomach, you see it dissipate and note the lack of a hole in your flesh. “Damn it…” You gasp out. Papyrus just grins his vicious grin and gestures with one hand. Your feet leave the ground, and the helplessness of your position hits you. “ _Fuck_ , please, I- please don’t…” A bitter taste fills your mouth. 

Papyrus considers you for a long silent moment, the weight of his gaze torturing you. “Say That Again.” 

Your entire body flushes with heat. “Please…” You choke out obediently. 

“Please What…?”

“Please… make- make it quick…” You try to force the tears back, but one escapes and trickles down your cheek. 

“I Told You, I Don’t Kill Unless Necessary… But If You Make It So, I Will Grant This Boon.” He allows. “Apologize, Mean It, And I Won’t Punish You.” 

The command fills you with a cold sinking. You don’t feel bad or regretful about any of your actions. Only annoyed at _or scared of_ other people’s responses. “I- I apologize for insulting you and your people… and for being… being a bad prisoner…” You bow your head, the words heavy as they leave your mouth. For some reason, the air feels lighter after saying them. You can only hope he’ll accept them.

“I FORGIVE YOU FOR THOSE THINGS YOU MENTIONED. HOWEVER, I NOTICE YOU DIDN’T APOLOGIZE FOR CAPTURING UNDYNE…” You flinch, covering your face to shield yourself. But your feet touch the ground, gently. “THIS WAS A START. WE’LL WORK ON IT.” Papyrus places a heavy _comforting_ hand on your head and then starts for the door.

“I… I shouldn’t have abducted Undyne! It was wrong.” You say, almost desperately. _For what, though??_

Papyrus glances at you over his shoulder and grins. “I KNOW THAT, SILLY PRISONER! THAT’S WHY I’M LETTING YOU HELP ME RESCUE HER!!”

A lightness consumes your steps as you follow him. You ascribe it to the closeness of freedom, the time you’ll betr- turn hi- it over to your society. The SSS will take it and use it to make more magic strengtheners, use it to make more weapons to keep everyone safe from the monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: faemisia, mildly graphic pain, bondage (not the nice kind)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D hope you're enjoying it so far.


	4. Fears Keep You Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Made RC's reaction to the dark thing that happens in this chapter more believable to their character.
> 
> Also warning, dark thing happens in this chapter. Read the content warnings at the end of the chapter if you're easily disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In the beginning, there was an explosion that rocked chaos to its core. And out of chaotic void, atoms. And out of atoms, particles. Out of particles, storms. Out of storms, stars. And out of stars, worlds were born._

The sky is just starting to fade from white to the coolness of orange-streaked dusk when you leave the Underground, following behind the skeleton. It shows no sign of fatigue, though, striding ahead with stern vigor. -Captured by monsters.- You sign to yourself. -Await instructions.-

Papyrus laughs, having glanced back at you, and your face heats as you hide your hands in your pockets. “TALKING TO SOMEONE, PRISONER??” H- it asks with a dangerous edge. 

“N-no, just a habit,” You admit. It laughs again and keeps stomping through the forest. 

Communicating with the guards through sign is out of the question. What about gazia-speak, though? “ _Fuck you, monster, I’m going to kill you both.”_ You hiss in the dialect, just barely stopping yourself from flinching when he turns.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” It says. “STOP TALKING IN NONSENSE.” You relax.

He can’t understand it. You have a plan. Ren sometimes is posted as a guard in the prison base. If you can talk to him, you can warn him to set a trap for the monster.

Eventually, the settlement is in sight and you get your bearings on where you are. Pap- the skeleton stops and says, “ALRIGHT, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE YOU ARE NOW. LEAD ME TO THE PRISON BASE.”

So you do. You tromp through the forest. The skeleton doesn’t say anything. That’s alright, you’re used to silence. You don’t try to start a conversation. How hilarious would that be? A prisoner and a captor just chatting about the weather casually like the captor isn’t making the prisoner betray their society. Like the prisoner didn’t abduct the captor’s… rival. If some monster abducted Ren or Hazael, you’d be pissed. Papyrus has been _shockingly_ nice, all things considered. ~~Maybe… maybe monsters aren’t barbaric beasts after all?~~ Heh... Don't say that to Aikyo, though...

The first sign that you’re close is the guards wandering in the middle of the forest, and the poorly disguised cameras. You found the location on Aikyo’s computer, and saw it from drone pictures. You weave through the woods, avoiding the guards and the cameras. That… is much easier than it should be.

The prison base is a moss-covered hut in the middle of the woods. When you reach it and make a ‘tada’ gesture, Papyrus fingers the remote thoughtfully but gives you a look like he’s waiting for an explanation. “It’s underground,” you supply, “This is just the entrance.”

"THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE A JOKE." He says.

You approach it and open the door to a room filled with guards. "Hands up!" You shout, hoping to shock them into action, "We're here to re-capture Undyne."

"Thank goodness!" Someone in the back shouts and all of the about ten people in the room make similar noises and exclamations of relief. "About time. She's the worst prisoner ever!"

Cold ice freezes your gut. You very carefully do not look at Papyrus, who surely will be pissed that you gave him so much trouble for _this_  

"WOWIE! NEVER FEAR, HUMANS, I AM HERE TO RELIEVE YOU OF YOUR BURDEN! WOULD YOU MIND TELLING HER THAT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS HERE TO RESCUE HER?" He doesn't sound mad at the moment, but he could just be hiding it.

"You tell her. She's rescuing herself. None of the cells could contain her..."

With that, a door in the back slams off of the hinges and into the room. And there stands the fish-warrior. Undyne. Her golden eye falls on you and you make an undignified squeak as you duck to the ground to avoid the volley of spears whizzing overhead. 

Papyrus shouts something happily in Faery, probably, 'we got here to rescue you'.

Undyne throws spears at him with a "NGAAAAHHH!!" and then yells some other words, probably something like ‘what took you so long??'

Papyrus pulls you to your feet by the nape of your neck and says something else, a rebuking note in his voice. You wave weakly to the room.

The guards look from Undyne to Papyrus to you. Catching on. "Hey, so we don't want Undyne, and you don't want your... prisoner _,_ right? Am I right in assuming that this prisoner is the one who teleported Undyne into here?" The guard who speaks signs along and his voice has a metallic quality to it from the helmet he's wearing.

"THAT IS CORRECT. CARE TO TRADE?"

It'll all be okay... they may beat you up for a bit and then send you back to Aikyo, who will beat you up more... but then everything will go back to normal. This will be like a bad nightmare in your memory.

"Damn the SSS.... yeah, we want to trade." Shit... this is the wrong prison, isn't it... You notice for the first time the gold-trimmed black uniforms of the Fire Brigade.

Undyne stomps up to Papyrus. Papyrus drops you and pats your head roughly, saying "GOOD LUCK, PRISONER! NYEH HEH HEH!" And the two monsters stomp into the forest.

"So. I just want you to realize how big of a funeral pyre you've built here." The leader guard signs along with his metallic words as one of the others closes the door behind them. The two languages are slightly off kilter, though, the vocalizations from his helmet slightly after the signs he makes. His helmet and uniform is a reader/translator.

-Didn't mean to cause trouble.- You sign. You'd better be careful... hide your SSS affiliation...

-Well, you did. Sorry, kid, but things doesn't work like... however you think they do. You can't just go around transporting innocents into our prison...- The chief fiber signs, a reproving aura in his gestures. 

You really botched this up...

-You also led the fae directly to our prison. Which is supposed to be a secret. I'm not complaining that Undyne was rescued, because she was an absolute pain in the ass, but I'm still mad about the secrecy thing being blown to pieces.- He continues. -So you're going to clean up the mess Undyne made. If any of my guards die from their injuries, you pay the price. I don't care whose bond you were, you're ours now. Understand?-

-Yes, sir.- You say, resigned. At least Aikyo won't get you back for a while... and it seems like these people aren't planning on hurting you. So... that's a first.

There's a couple whooshing cracks outside. "Su-Jin, we've got a problem!" someone sitting at an array of computers shouts.

"Report," Su-Jin's helmet translates his signs out loud.

"SSS forces advancing on our position."

"From where?"

"Everywhere, sir." The guard's tone is cold.

Su-Jin spins towards you and his pointing hand pins you down. -What have you done.- He says, a dangerous aura permeating the atmosphere. And then he advances on you and grabs your arm, grabs the brace on your wrist. He pulls at it, futilely. You've tried to pull it off. It won't come off. But why would he focus on that...?

He shoves you against the wall, pressing the barrel of his railgun to your shoulder, then he motions for another guard to take over guarding you. Su-Jin points his gun at the door and makes gestures to his guards, who leap into action, pulling their own guns and taking up positions.

There’s more whooshing cracks, and now you recognize the sound to be overload guns. Burnies. “They’re not going to have mercy on you. Better give up now.” You say, your voice coming out less mocking and more serious than you intended. You've seen burnies used. They overload the soul and end with the body spontaneously combusting. You've heard the screams they elicit from the victim, the smell of their burning flesh. _Why would Aikyo be here though??_

There’s no time to wonder why, as the door explodes inward and you cower away; your guard ignores you, so you hide in the corner.

Aikyo strides in. She's masked in dark blue robes, but there's no mistaking the delicate stride, the twist of her hips that invites her enemies to underestimate her and end up crushed under her sharp heel. She holds a small sleek overload gun in one hand.

A guard steps forward and says in response to Su-Jin’s sharp gesture, “Leave or we will be forced to open fi-”

There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. The talking guard is the first to die, with a choked cry as his body is incinerated by his own soul. More SSS agents storm into the hut, filling the air with cracks and smoke and the strong stench of charred blood and bone. If you had just followed orders in the first place... none of this would have happened. But now... did any of it even matter??

With agents shooting and ill-trained guards screaming, you can't do anything but stay in the corner, cold. So very cold. It holds you frozen in place; you can't move, you can't speak, you can only curl and hide as the last of the guards falls to the ground in flames and the hut is filled with silence and stomping boots.

Aikyo turns, notices you, and removes her mask as her agents go down through the door in the back, the one Undyne knocked down barely ten minutes ago. Her face is round and a sweet smile graces it. "Oh, Kalach... I wish you didn't have to see this..."

"Ai-Aikyo..." Is all you can say through a choked throat, a plea, a prayer, _hatred roiling in your bones, but you can't let her see it_. "So-sorry... I-I'm sorry..." 

She places her hand on your head. Possessive. _Hatred responds to the touch, coiling like a snake to strike, but you restrain it._ "I know, my pet. I know."

Everything is a blur. Nothing else matters. Nothing but the _hated, controlling_ hand on your head and her gentle _wrong, evil_ voice. "You disobeyed me, Kalach..." She says kindly. A shiver runs down your spine. "What should I do?"

You know the right answer. Your teeth grind for a moment, anger blazing in your eyes. And then it's smoothed away by cold acceptance. "Punish me, my mother." You respond, obedient. You should be glad. You're free of the monsters. And you're ~~never~~ safe with Aikyo.

"Hmhmhm, not yet, my pet. Soon, but not yet. Come." Her fingers close in your hair and you rise to her pull.

"Ai- mo-mother..." You say, refusing to think lest you back out, determined to get an answer even if it increases the punishment. She raises an eyebrow at you. "Why'd they have to die?" You lay the words at her feet, an offered prayer, restraining the desire to scream and lash out at her. _Agents are not to question why, theirs but to do and die._ Screw that, though. She just needlessly destroyed an entire squad in the worst way possible. You've killed before, but never... Papyrus is- was a beast, but at least he wasn’t… You choke and force the tears to remain suspended, out of your mind.

Aikyo doesn't respond for a long moment, her hand tightening in your hair painfully. And then, in a silken tone that sheathes steel underneath, she says, "They died because they are sympathizers. And sympathizers are just as inhuman as monsters are. Kalach, you are not human either. But I have taken pity on you and trained you to act human. You would not want to disappoint me, would you? I would hate to have to put my favorite pet down." She covers her mouth to giggle. "What a silly question, after all... _don't you trust me_?"

"Yes, mother." You say, and the shallow skin that you're playing believes the words with its whole heart, the rest of your mind blank and cold, unwilling to consider the alternative, "I trust you."

"Then there's no problem, is there. Come, now. I must show you my new soldiers..." 

Nausea rises in your throat as you follow her. You push it down, determined to be a good bond. Maybe she'll free you someday. She has to. You've always been good. But the nausea keeps rolling over you. Aikyo sways ahead of you. Then falls. You're filled with a perverse glee before the sickness hits you full-force and you fall to the ground, feeling like you're about to die. _Reload..._ You've always hated those... but now... you welcome the erasure of everything.

Next time... next time... you'll obey Aikyo... And... she won't attack Su-Jin... She won't kill everyone...

_Unless it was her plan from the beginning..._

But you trust her... don't you?

You stagger, surrounded by trees and standing in a brook. Your pulse pounds in your throat. The stench and screams roil in your mind. Aikyo's giggle echoes, _Don't you trust me?_

A sharp pain stabs your arm. It's something to focus on, something to ground you. Words slip through the air. You hear them. You can't parse their meaning. Your body sways. Warm wetness trails down your cheeks, saltiness filling your mouth when your tongue flicks out to taste your lip. 

_We’re going to save them._ Face the thought. Pick it apart. Coldly analyze it. You want to stop Aikyo… no, you _need_ to. Even if she punishes you a million cycles for the betrayal. It's.. just not _right. ~~Nobody deserves that fate.~~_

The ground slams into you and you’re barely aware of the pain, filled with exhilaration. “Papyrus,” You roll over, facing him. Facing the very much un-dead skeleton.

“Where Is Undyne.” He says, kneeling with a boot on your chest, making it hard to breathe.

“Sh-she’s with the damned.” You gasp out, a wild smile on your face. Their screams, the stench, the sight, echoes through your soul. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to help me save everyone.”

“Not Forgiven. Take Me To Undyne.” Papyrus’s strict crushing of your apology doesn’t bother you at all.

“Gladly.” You say, rankled for no reason. He steps off of you and you sit up.

Then Papyrus reaches for your neck and you flinch, ducking your head down. “Where’d You Get This??” He forces your chin up and hooks a finger around- shit, you’re still wearing the collar. _The state of those who remember remains constant throughout._

“Heheh… funny story, actually.. this… happened before…”

“Obviously. Answer.”

Of course. “It’s a souvenir.” You say, nonchalant, hoping he doesn’t still have the remote. But fate isn’t so kind.

“Really?” Papyrus plays with the remote, drawn from thin air. You grit your teeth, but he doesn’t activate it. “You Must Have Been Troublesome…”

“Sh-shut up, beast, just help me.” You say, rising to your feet.

“LET US GO, THEN, AND RESCUE UNDYNE… YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THESE PEOPLE YOU WISH TO SAVE, AND I WILL CONSIDER IT.”

“Wow, great, you'll _consider_ it...” You mock, annoyed. Papyrus gives you a stern look, tapping the side of the remote in a threat. “S-sorry…” Maybe it’s smarter to _not_ antagonize your one hope and the one who holds your torment in his hand…

“REPEAT THAT LIE ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL NOT HOLD BACK. MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN.” Papyrus says. “WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY COOPERATIVE??”

“I-” _don’t want everyone to die._ “I can explain on the way.”

“DON’T TELL ME YOU HAVE A CHANGED HEART OR SOME SUCH NONSENSE. A TERRORIST LIKE YOU DOESN’T JUST CHANGE RIGHT AWAY.”

“Nobody deserves what she did.” You reply, stung by his accurate assessment. _Don’t you trust me?_ “Not even you.” The truth in the words shocks you slightly.

_He would have stood up to Aikyo…_ ~~Maybe Aikyo is wrong about them~~... You repulse the possibility, though, Aikyo can't be wrong. You have to trust her. You have to betray Papy- the skeleton to her. Then she'll leave Su-Jin and his guards alone. _Or she'll kill them anyway..._

Does it even matter??

“SINCE WE’VE GOTTEN THAT SORTED OUT, LET’S STOP WASTING TIME. GET MOVING.” His hard gaze softens for a moment. “AND IF YOU REALLY WANT TO CHAN-”

“Shut up, beast, I’m fine with my asshole ways.” You say proudly. The short pulse of electricity that follows your declaration makes you regret nothing.

“IF YOU KEEP SAYING THAT, MAYBE YOU’LL BELIEVE IT.” Papyrus says, following you through the forest.

But he doesn’t understand. You _need_ to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Gun that causes souls to overload and spontaneously combust, everyone dies, nonconsensual master/slave relationship, Abusive relationship, (hopefully these warnings aren't triggering in of themselves...), depersonalization
> 
> I'm a terrible person for coming up with this... but on the other hand, the current villain is based off of Maestro Delphine (from Last Exile), whom I absolutely hate and want to kill. And the violence does serve a purpose. And, all things considered, it's not the most graphic thing I've ever written or even read...(flashbacks to Berserk, the manga)....


	5. Darkness Can Show You The Way To Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so POV shift here. 
> 
> Warnings in the end notes.
> 
> Thanks to all my wonderful readers!!
> 
> Edit: fixed the RC and Papyrus's characterization issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And in one world, life bloomed, chaos from order. The siblings saw it and feared, for their parents would be displeased. Torgore, the youngest, loved the life that bloomed and she tended to it, hiding it. Corvis, the middle, loved the world he had made and helped Torgore make it a place where the delicateness of life could thrive._

“IF YOU KEEP SAYING THAT, MAYBE YOU’LL BELIEVE IT.” I say, lifting my finger from the button, and my prisoner glares at me and rubs their neck before turning back to stomp through the forest.

My phone rings. It’s Frisk. * _Papyrus?? You have to stay away from that human!! Don’t let them get Undyne!!_ * The teen’s voice is urgent. I narrow my sockets at my prisoner slipping through the bushes ahead of me. 

* _I KNOW, FRISK. WE’RE GETTING UNDYNE BACK. FRISK… I THINK SOMETHING ELSE IS GOING ON AS WELL… BUT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF IT AND SAVE THE DAY!!_ * I respond.

Frisk sighs. * _Okay… but if anything goes wrong, I’m loading again. Screw Asgore and his non-interference policy…_ * Frisk is a wonderful human. Almost as wonderful a person as I am.

* _TELL THAT TO SANS_.* I say drily, my inside joke with Frisk ever since Sans started mooning over the current king. Frisk barks a short Undyne-esque laugh and the similarity pangs in my soul. They hang up. My prisoner didn’t understand a single word either of us spoke. They don’t look curious, though, only continuing to walk, lost in their own mind.

“SO TELL ME, WHAT MADE YOU CAPTURE UNDYNE?” I ask eventually.

They turn and sign, -Ai… mother would have freed me. But I screwed it up. And she killed everyone.-

“WHO IS AI-MOTHER?”

“Sh-she… Aikyo… she’s kind. She’s merciful. She- loves us. Keeps us safe…” They say like rote, like they can't believe their own words, and then purse their lips and continue walking.

“SHE DOESN’T SOUND LIKE ALL THAT IF SHE KILLED EVERYONE.” I don't call them out on their lies.

“They were sympathizers. They- weren’t… human…” Their voice quavers. “I- shouldn’t- be doing this…” They choke, then breathe and roll their shoulders back, seeming to have beaten the panic off. “I’m going to betray you.” They promise.

“SAVE THAT FOR AFTER WE RESCUE UNDYNE.” I tell them. “THEN YOU CAN TRY.” Oh yes, they can certainly try… they won’t succeed. I’m the strongest in the Underground, matching even Asgore. “AND… DOES IT MATTER?” I address their earlier words. “IF THEY’RE NOT HUMAN? DOES IT MATTER AS LONG AS THEY’RE PEOPLE?”

They say nothing. The silence of terror and anger permeates from them like a room full of stinky socks.It’s a familiar silence. But not because I’ve experienced those feelings myself, no, it’s because this has happened before. This same silence has suffocated the trees before. “DO YOU THINK I’M A PERSON?”

Their head cocks to the side, as though considering. “No," they say honestly.

“INTERESTING.” I decide to forgive them for the sentiment, since they didn’t try to lie. _And why does it feel like I’ve punished them for being a bad liar before…?_

“Aikyo says you’re all beasts.” I could electrocute them, and they know it, so why are they being… open. They’re tense as though expecting pain.

“I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR HUMANS. DIDN’T AIKYO KILL EVERYONE FOR NO REASON?? ISN’T THAT EVEN WORSE THAN A BEAST, WHO ONLY KILLS AS MUCH AS THEY CAN EAT?” I say instead of punishing them.

They’re silent again. Then, “Ai-Aikyo says… I’m- not human…”

“I THINK THAT’S A GOOD THING.” I encourage them. “HUMANS CAN BE TERRIBLE.” So can dreemurrs, but I suppose that’s just the result of being a person. Some people are terrible. Some aren’t.

Eventually, they lead me to a mossy hut surrounded by huge trees. They weave from tree to tree to stay out of sight from something, and then, “Here.” They say and for a moment I think they’re joking and I’m ready to electrocute them for their insolence, but then the door opens and a human steps out, dressed in the gold and black of the Fire Brigade.

“Thank the stars! You’re here for the fish, right?” He says, his voice metallic from his helmet as he signs along.

“YES, WE ARE HERE TO TAKE UNDYNE OFF YOUR HANDS.” My prisoner sidles closer to me, making it look like they’re just intensely curious in the foliage. “GO AHEAD, HUMAN, TELL THEM.” I say.

Their head bows. They can’t look at the fiber, who cocks his head, confused. -You all died.- They say. -The SSS is coming. They’re going to kill you all.- A dark laugh bubbles in their throat. I place a hand on their head and they calm, controlling themself. 

The fiber stands taller and turns to talk to the other guards inside the hut. “Men, code black.” Then he turns back and says, “Thank you for warning us. We’ll call backup. We’ll be ready for them.” 

“AND UNDYNE?” I question. My prisoner giggles a bit. “SHE… DOESN’T NEED RESCUING… DOES SHE.” Of course. I come all this way... Undyne better be grateful that I put off my plans to come after her...

“No.” The fiber says, an exasperated aura in his stance. “She does not.”

“Su-Jin, I put a message through the intercoms! The fish-lady is coming quietly.” Another guard says.

“Undyne.” Su-Jin fingerspells and the helmet crackles as the synthetic voice reads the name out loud.

“Yeah, her. She is Not Happy.” No wonder. She just got abducted while still dealing with the recent loss of her kismesis. Stupid Alphys, couldn't she have waited to disappear until _after_ I became king??

My prisoner scratches their arm with their fingernails, leaving red trails. I take their hand and they hiss, baring their teeth, then immediately look away. I don’t need to Check them to know they’re scared. “YOU ARE RIGHT TO BE TERRIFIED OF UNDYNE. SHE’S GOING TO THRASH YOU INTO NEXT YEAR FOR ABDUCTING HER...” They snort mockingly, then freeze at the sound, their hand tensing in mine. “AND I WILL BE GLAD TO HELP. AS SOON AS WE’VE SAVED THESE PEOPLE.”

“NGAAAH! If ANYONE is gonna be doing ANY threatening, it’s ME!!” Undyne barks, stomping out of the hut. Su-Jin moves out of her way, which is smart because she would have pushed him if he hadn’t. My rival gives my prisoner a hard look with her one golden eye. They shiver violently, bowing their head and looking resigned to their fate. I tighten my hand around theirs. 

“UNDYNE, NOW, YOU CAN’T KILL THEM. THEY REMEMBER. FRISK RELOADED AND I’M SURE MY PRISONER WOULDN’T HAVE SHOT YOU AGAIN IF THE SAVE POINT WAS A BIT EARLIER. BESIDES, IT WOULD BE MORE FUN TO KEEP THEM...” I reprimand her and she lowers the spear in her hand, abashed.

“Fine. I won’t forgive you, though, wimp! You gotta EARN that.” She says to my prisoner. They nod once. 

“HOW LONG DO WE HAVE BEFORE THE SSS (WHICH SOUNDS LIKE A SNAKE NOISE, IF I’M BEING HONEST, AND THAT’S JUST CREEPY), HOW LONG BEFORE THE SSS COMES?”

My prisoner says, -Not sure, but probably at least a couple hours.- They’re being honest. But at the same time… something feels off.

“THEN LET US FORTIFY THIS PLACE IMMEDIATELY!! SU-JIN, GET YOUR PEOPLE TO WORK, GET EVERYONE GUNS-”

“We have this.” Su-Jin rudely interrupts me. “You two get out of here before they come. The SSS may kill symps, but they torture fae.”

“WE SHALL HOLD FAST! WE SHALL ASSIST YOU IN THE GRAND EFFORT OF HOLDING OFF THE ENEMY.” Defeating a bunch of snakes will definitely boost my reputation! And then Asgore will have no choice but to resign and hand over the throne to me...

Su-Jin wavers for a moment, then shrugs. “Alright, I won’t deny free help. And I am curious as to how you all found this place…” He turns to my prisoner and they step behind me, trying to seem nonchalant. “Unless…”

“LET’S WORRY ABOUT THAT AFTERWARDS. FOR NOW, WE HAVE AN ARMY TO REPULSE!” I say, shielding my prisoner. They’re probably traumatized from whatever they witnessed, even if they don’t act like it. They’re still caught in the jaws of their world's propaganda. And despite their turmoil, despite the hatred they’ve been bred on, the asshole actually turned to me for protection. 

 _And doesn’t something about that feel… wrong?_ The image of them snarking back to me is vastly different than the image they’re portraying now of a weak and frightened rabbit. _I’m going to betray you,_ they had promised. As though they ever had a chance.

We all duck into the hut and Su-Jin barks orders, putting the whole underground prison into lockdown mode and setting up squads... the response time is too slow for my taste, but I don't say anything, letting them make their own mistakes so that I can swoop in and rescue them later on. Then he turns to me and says, “You, uh…”

“PAPYRUS.” I resist tacking on, 'your future king'.

“Papyrus. You and Undyne will stay here with Akira. They’ll protect you.” A shorter guard waves, probably the aforementioned Akira. I bristle at being confined to the back.

“I AM THE BEST IN THE UNDERGROUND AT MAGIC!! YOU NEED ME OFFENDING THE FRONT LINES.”

Undyne is offended as well, “YEAH!! WE’RE your best bet for survival!!”

Su-Jin sighs. “Fine…” His hands are tired as he signs. “What about your prisoner?”

“OH, THEM? THEY CAN STAY WITH AKIRA.”

They step forward- then gasp in pain and their eyes are wide. The weight of worlds dangles over their neck. They recover, though, and take another swaying step. Limping. Blood trickles down their leg onto the floor. 

Another reload…? Frisk changed their save point. “WHAT HAPPENED??” I demand. Their eyes fall on me, and then they laugh lightly, delicately, one hand covering their mouth in an unnatural fashion.

“They’re here.” They say kindly. “ _Beasts.”_ And then it’s too late to cast attacks, too late to stop them, because they hold Akira before their body like a shield, their hand tight around the guard’s throat. “Surrender the monsters and Aikyo, my- master, will be merciful.” Their voice is strong. Cold. But somehow I know that just a little tap in the right place will make their bravado falter.

“STAND DOWN. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TRY, CHOKING AKIRA TO DEATH?? BEFORE YOU MANAGE THAT, I CAN PIN YOU A THOUSAND TIMES OVER WITHOUT EVEN TOUCHING THEM.” I say, letting the threat permeate my stance.

Their pupils dilate, cheeks darkening as they snarl, “Go ahead. My life doesn’t matter. You’re all dead anyway.” Akira slams their elbow into my prisoner’s stomach and they let go, gasping. “F-fu-” A spear impales their shoulder and they fall to the ground, mouth open in a silent cry.

“UNDYNE, STOP!” I say, standing between my rival and my prisoner.

Undyne snarls. “Why shouldn’t I kill them here and now??” My prisoner lets out a grim pained laugh.

“Kill me,” they gloat, reading Undyne’s anger correctly despite not understanding her words, “because it’s the last revenge you’ll ever have, _beast_.” They spit the last word, something flashing through their eyes, something like regret.

Undyne growls and stomps forward. “Move, Papyrus.” She says.

“UNDYNE, WE DON’T HAVE TO KILL ANYONE!” Something went wrong. Something went very wrong, and I need to fix it.

“THEY’RE PLANNING TO TWIRLING END ALL OF THESE PEOPLE!!” Undyne shouts back, her golden eye pinning me with the force of all her righteous fury. “I- I won’t let that happen… Not again, Papyrus… you don’t remember it.”

I think about this for a moment. At the back of my mind swirl images and sounds that don’t fit into what has happened. Deaths. Undyne shattering. The picture is filled with so much wrongness, and yet it burns like it actually happened, and didn’t it? People burning from the fires of their own souls. It happened. And that’s what my prisoner is trying to prevent… isn’t it… “I DO REMEMBER. A BIT. I DON’T THINK YOU REMEMBER PRECISELY EITHER, BUT MAYBE A BIT MORE THAN I DO.” Undyne grunts an angry affirmative.

“Think we should go along with it, and kill them from the inside?” She asks. 

Su-Jin shakes his head. “No, we’re not handing you over based on the word of a psychopath.”

My prisoner growls from where they kneel with one hand stemming the flow of blood from their shoulder, “And if it’s the only way? Would you really sacrifice your men for two monsters??”

Su-Jin cocks his head. “You… trust them?” He asks me.

“NO. BUT THEY ARE BEING HONEST WHEN THEY SAY THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO SURVIVE IS TO GIVE US UP.”

“No… this doesn’t make any sense. Why would the SSS care about two monsters who _aren’t even supposed to be here??_ How did they find us in the first place?”

Why and how, indeed… Unless… I look at my prisoner. See their stance, the desperation behind the pain and anger.

I kneel beside them and press a hand covered in green fire to the wound on their shoulder. They grit their teeth with the pain of their flesh being knitted back together. “Does Aikyo Remember Too?” I ask, lowering my voice.

They nod sharply.

"What Does She Want?” 

“The prisoners!” Su-Jin signs frantically with his realization. “Shit, they’re coming to free the SSS members…” 

My prisoner smiles coldly and nods. Su-Jin advances on them, I move back and give him room. “Why the hell didn’t you just tell us to free the prisoners??” Su-Jin’s signs are angry but the metallic voice is impassive. 

“I did.” They keep smiling. The smile is wide yet doesn’t reach their eyes. It reminds me of my brother’s grin. “She killed everyone.”

Su-Jin’s hands fall to his side. Akira comes close and side-hugs him. “Backup should be arriving soon, sir. Should I notify the EIS?”

His body shudders slightly like he’s laughing. -What’s the point… the EIS would be happy if this drain on their resources disappeared… And I bet we already did that, didn’t we.- He signs tiredly, the metallic voice silenced. -Did they ever show up?-

-No.- The prisoner signs, dropping the smile in favor of an unreadable blankness. -Nobody came.-

“WHICH IS WHY… SINCE THERE SEEMS TO BE NO OTHER OPTION AND FRISK IS NOT HERE TO WORK THEIR AMBASSADORIAL MAGIC… I WILL GIVE MYSELF UP TO THE SSS.” I say, summoning a club in Undyne’s blind spot.

Undyne is about to agree with me and offer herself as well. But I don’t give her the chance. She's dealt with enough shit in the past few days. The club strikes down at her weakest point, her earfin, and she passes out. I catch her before she can fall to the floor. “TAKE HER TO A CELL AND LOCK HER IN. WE’LL SAY YOU KILLED HER.” I command. Su-Jin nods and orders two of his guards to carry her limp body down. My prisoner watches with wide eyes. Is that… admiration? Well… it is to be expected… I am very admirable, after all… but I think under the circumstances the admiration is uncalled for.

“AS FOR MY PRISO-”

“I’m conducting the trade and handing myself over to Aikyo when it’s complete.” They say, gazing up at me without flinching.

“VERY WELL, THEN, THAT IS THE PLAN. WE SHALL GO AND SAVE YOU ALL!!”

My prisoner stands. For a moment, I can see them wrapping themself in cold anger, fighting down the fear that threatens to overwhelm them. I gesture for them to approach me and they obey, wavering for a moment only.

“Don’t Be Scared, Prisoner. I Will Be Fine.” I remove the collar from their neck and store that along with the remote in my inventory.

I’m not afraid. The great and terrible Papyrus isn’t afraid of humans, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plans continue....
> 
> CW: effects of trauma, mentions of past violence
> 
> Yes, it is my headcanon that all the major characters of Undertale can sense the loads to some degree (like Papyrus feeling like Frisk is familiar), and Undyne remembers the most because she has the most determination. Sans doesn't remember beyond knowing about the loads/resets from his science stuff. 
> 
> Aikyo gave them a name, as you might have noticed, and yes, Kalach is a Russian word for a type of bread.


	6. It Takes An Inner Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so POV shift back to the protagonist again. 
> 
> I'll be doing some scenes from other people's perspectives, I won't always stay in the protagonist's POV. That way I can streamline some events and show other viewpoints. 
> 
> Also... once I finish the pilot episode, I'll be working on the rest of the episodes (however many it turns out to be) and then go back and edit/revise/do whatever needs to be done to the pilot and THEN post every episode, probably on an 'episode a month' schedule. So that might take a while.
> 
> Edit: I've been going through and making the RC's reactions darker and more emotionally detached, because they have schizoaffective disorder-depressive (like me) and one of the symptoms is loss of feelings. This may make them less relatable, but I honestly don't care at this point because very few people like the story anyway. 
> 
> I'm not gonna give up on this story. Even if nobody else ever likes it, I want it to be something I can be proud of, which is why I'm editing so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But Dastrasoq, eldest, worried that the life would grow too strong and destroy them. So he gave life a curse, that all would reach an end and be destroyed. But Torgore was displeased with this and made him make a caveat; that after the end, the dead life would be taken to a realm and judged based on the life’s faith and deeds, and then either reincarnated or destroyed. Dastrasoq agreed to this, as long as he could be the judge._

The trees are silent judges towering over the glade wherein you and the skeleton stand, waiting. Your mind is cold and dark, a bubbling volcano, ready to unleash all its magma upon the unsuspecting world. But you keep it inert, restrained.  _ Don’t you trust me? _

Five loads. That’s how long it took to convince her to give up on destroying the prison base and instead set her sights on capturing the skeleton. You promised her she could extract magical weapons from its magic to make up for giving up on the SSS prisoners. You promised her you would guard it. You swore on your own blood and bone that you would return and free the SSS prisoners yourself, without wasting so many resources. 

You couldn’t figure out why she kept insisting on killing everyone, even when she did get the prisoners. She laughed and said it was because they were a nuisance and nobody would care if they all disappeared. Heretical hatred dried in your mouth at her carelessly spoken words. You swallow the sensation, _rend, tear, kill,_ as it rises within your marrow again at the memory.  _ Don’t you trust me? _

Acquiesce. Pretend. Be a good bond. 

Pa- the skeleton is silent beside you.You push down the admiration threatening to spill out of your eyes as wet heat. You can’t think of the beast as a person. Despite hi- its bravery in the battlefield. Despite his- its willingness to sacrifice itself. Its life isn’t as valuable as those of the fifty guards. It isn’t a person.

Aikyo in her dark blue robes steps forward from the dappled shadows. Her agents surround you, multicolored robes and all holding guns of various sorts. Fear like an ever-present riptide threatens to drag you out into the depths, but anger holds you firm against the falling tide. “Aikyo.” You say and your voice shakes despite your best effort to be cold. “I offer you the life of this monster and my own service as compensation, in place of the ones you seek to kill.” The words are just as dramatic as they were in your head, but your delivery is weak. The words destroy any hope of ever being freed.

“I already have your service, hm, and what use have I for a  _ monster? _ ” Aikyo responds, playing with you, removing her mask and biting the tip of one long fingernail coyly.  _ Don’t you trust me? _

“Please…” You pray.  _ Please don’t kill them again. _ “Think of the magic weapons you could make… the drugs… you could have powerful magic again… without relying on Grim.” 

Her eyes crinkle sweetly. “Very well… I can not refuse such an earnest prayer from my pet…” She beckons you to come over to her. You obey, leaving the aura of safety by Papy- the skeleton. She ruffles her hand in your hair lightly. The touch promises future pain. You close your eyes, accepting the roil of fear and  _ hatred _ combining in your gut. 

The agents put braces on the skeleton’s wrists and ankles. The procession of agents stomps through the underbrush to wherever the transport ships are. 

You can’t think as you watch Papyrus be herded ahead of you. You can’t feel as you see his guards shoving him and prodding him- it with  their batons. “Don’t hurt it,” You speak and your words and heart are cold as ice. “It’s more valuable to us alive.” 

Aikyo looks back at you from where she walks a half-step ahead. Her eyes gleam. “Do as my pet says. Treat the monster with all the dignity it does not deserve…” She tightens her grip around your wrist and gives a little yank. You quicken your steps, obedient to her whims. 

The skin you’re forced to wear, the personality, it disgusts you. But you can’t let any rogue resentment tear the flimsy act apart. You’re hyperaware of the way the skeleton ~~Papyrus~~ walks with its head high and each step firm. Of the branches creaking overhead and the bushes cracking beneath. Of Aikyo’s hand gripping your wrist, just below the brace. 

The forest opens up to a small clearing where metal landing pads have been placed and transport ships hover over them. The skeleton is guided into one, while Aikyo takes you to the other. It looks over to you for one moment and you hope the guilt behind your eyes isn’t showing on your face, but it nods once and then the agents force it to disappear from view. 

Aikyo’s transport is a luxurious affair. Padded walls. Couches. You barely acknowledge any of it as Aikyo directs you to sit down beside her. The other agents may be rankling with frustrated bloodlust, but they won’t touch you unless Aikyo allows it.

The words of the chattering agents roll over your ears like tepid lake waves. Aikyo adds to the conversations every now and then, her hand still possessive of your wrist. 

You can’t let yourself think. Not about the skeleton. Not about its words. Or its actions. Or about Aikyo’s hypocrisy.  _ Don’t you trust me? _ But you do anyway. Because you’re an idiot. You shouldn’t worry about it. The fish and their friends will rescue the skeleton.  _ Do they know where he’ll be though? _ …Well that would put a damper on things, but just give them time. Surely they have someone who’s better at hacking than you are. 

Eventually the transports land in the city on top of the SSS base. The agents go out first, their burnies stowed in cases and their hand-held railguns holstered under their jackets. Aikyo jerks your hand to make you rise. Everything is back to normal. It’s like the nightmare never happened. Ha. As if.

Waiting for you on the landing pad outside is a stocky man in a red tunic. His scowl lands on you. “Hi, Karma,” You say, waving and smiling, trying to ignore the memory of his threats. Wow, that seems like an eternity ago… “Aw, don’t be mad…” You pout. If you’re cute, he won’t hit you as hard. 

He waits until Aikyo passes him, then grabs your shoulder and hisses, “Welcome back, idiot.” His voice… quavers. Like he’s scared, despite putting on an angry facade. Then Aikyo turns and he lets go, looking stern. You look properly afraid to make Aikyo think he was threatening you. And maybe he was? But maybe he wasn’t… 

“You can have your turn when I am finished with it.” Aikyo says sweetly, and the fear on your face turns real and burrows into your gut, tensing your bones. 

“I- I need to guard P- the skeleton, don’t I?” You ask, almost pleading with her. 

The look she gives you is kind. “Afterwards, hm? Punishments must be given right after the incident, after all.”  _ Don’t you trust me? _

_ And you enjoy it. _ The resentful thought focuses all your fear and anger at her like a spear. And for a moment you see it pierce her and spill her warm blood on the metal ground. You quickly redact it,  _ no, she only does what she has to, and we deserve it. _ But the damage is done. The hatred in your bones is real. And do you really believe you deserve it?  _ We have to. We disobeyed. We… got in her way. _

She takes you to her room. Bad sign. Normally she’ll beat you in front of whoever wants to watch in one of the lobbies. She only ever takes you to her room when she’s planning to be unmerciful. The door hums closed after you with a dooming finality. 

Aikyo sits on the bed and pats the comforter beside her. You sit down in the spot she commanded. “What is my name?” She says. 

And you respond, “Aikyo Yui.” 

She half-smiles and nods. She seems… tired, all of the sudden. “And what does Yui mean?” 

“I… don’t know.” 

“It means to bind.” She sighs. “I have bound my people to me. I have bound my pet to me, even. But… I am bound as well.” You can’t reconcile the two images together, her cheerfully glossing over the brutal deaths of fifty humans and this shadow of her being… weird and sentimental. You almost want her to get on with punishing you.  

Her hand reaches out and you stop yourself from flinching as it caresses your thigh. “Kalach… you won’t be punished as badly as I will be for this tangle.” 

The words chill you. Who could possibly be controlling her? The SSS is a standalone group… “By who?” 

She laughs then. Crystalline. Delicate. Covers her mouth with one hand. “Oh, Kalach. Always asking such sensible questions… Just know I’m risking a lot for my pet…” There’s an undercurrent of sadness. “And I can’t protect you forever. No more sensible questions, understand?” 

“Yes, Aikyo.” The hand on your thigh squeezes. You correct your words to, “Yes, mother.” 

There’s silence for a minute. Maybe longer. Then, “I was commanded to kill them.” She tells you, a hard note underneath the lightness. “By Shou Yi-Zhi, commander of the EIS. I sent you on a pointless mission to keep you out of the way… And because of your  _ foolishness _ , and the time loops of the Star, I failed.” She pins you with a hard unforgiving gaze. “You know the drill.” 

You stand and strip your clothes while she goes to the closet and considers her instruments. “Which hurts more, Kalach? The switch or the tase-baton?” _Suppress a shudder at the name ~~which isn't yours.~~_

You answer honestly, “The tase-baton,” because electricity makes everything worse and in the end it doesn’t matter which you say, they both hurt and she’ll choose the one she prefers. _Bitch._

“Which would you prefer?” She asks.

Again, it doesn’t matter, so you decide to lighten the mood _and hide your fear_ with a smartass answer, “The feather duster,” restraining the tone of fury that threatens to slip out.

She takes the wood-composite switch from the closet and then scans your naked body. “So ugly…” She bemoans. That’s the one thing you’ve never been able to believe coming from her mouth. Not since most agents have a schedule of turns to come into your room when their shifts end. You wish her words were true since sex is painful and disgusting. “Grab the bedpost.” She commands and you do, fighting down the desire to _tear her apart, fight back, it's no use, you'll always be trapped_. 

You focus on breathing. Focus on the sound of your heartbeat. The switch whistles through the air and a blinding pain erupts in a line where it cracks against your back. It remains there, shivering, then is drawn away.  _ Papyrus is being tortured and experimented on, _ you tell yourself; you don’t have the worst straw. Another whistle, another crack, fire burning across your thighs, and you grit your teeth and breathe through your nose, remaining perfectly still as Aikyo has trained you to do.  _ Don’t you trust me? _

“Cry for me.” Aikyo commands as she lashes you once more over your ribs. You obey, letting out a pained whimper, hating her for the sting of humiliation that burns worse than the lashes. “Louder.” 

It isn’t hard to do what she asks, knowing she'll make it worse if you disobey. The whimpers become sobbing cries as the switch whips you in a steady torrent, each blow in a different spot, each one unpredictable and harsh. 

_ They’re safe, _ you remind yourself, even as the pain becomes unbearable and you bite back an agonized keen. The human guards are safe. You fought for them, you’re taking punishment for them. Aikyo won’t kill them anymore. Tears of anger and relief burn your eyes.

Then the switch ceases its assault of your flesh and Aikyo’s arms wrap around your flame-wreathed body, her hand petting your hair, small comfort _disgust, hatred_ in the world of pain you’re consigned to. “Ah, my child…”

“F-forgive me, mo-other…” You sob, turning into her shoulder, playing the distraught child. There will be more punishment later, public humiliation, Karma. But for now, the worst is over. The heat of your skin is hypersensitive to her touch as she caresses you. 

“I do.” She says. “I forgive you.” Your flesh shivers with hatred under her hand.  _ Don’t you trust me? _

_ It’s we who should be forgiving you. _ Her neck is bared to you, her chin on your head. You could…  _ tear her throat out _ _.  _ A vicious snarl builds in your lungs. You cut the traitorous sound off before it reaches your teeth. You can’t kill her until you have an escape plan. 

“Go guard the skeleton.” She tells you. “Oh, hmhm, put your clothes back on.” Her own mask is back in place as though it was never dropped. As though she never showed vulnerability. But even that earlier moment of softness can’t keep the sound of her laughter as screaming humans burned out of your mind. If she's human... _then we don't want to be._ And you… 

You will never trust her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: nonconsensual master/slave relationship, corporal punishment, reference to past rape/noncon, depersonalization, mental and physical abuse
> 
> Nobody deserves to be abused. Nobody deserves bondage (unless it's mutually consensual, in which case, go for it). The slavery system in this worldbuilding is the thing I'm most concerned about and trying to treat with proper care.


	7. Ignite The Fire In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be going back, revising, editing, and in general just changing things so it flows better/makes more sense logically. I don't know when the next episode will be ready, or when I'll start posting it, I may wait until the entire season is written and edited. 
> 
> If anybody would like to help me with beta-reading/editing or just making suggestions, it would be much appreciated, just add this link in the server bar in the Discord app: https://discord.gg/rN2j5dD
> 
> Major edit: lengthening the time period spent in the SSS base with the humans and Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And the siblings have taken care of their world for as long as time exists. For when the Queen’s eyes finally rest upon this precious secret, the world will end and all will cease to exist. Dead, alive, all shall be as nothing and return to the chaotic void._

You’ve always been a bond. At least as long as you can remember. Which is not that long. Only about two years. How old you are… you don’t know, but most think you’re around eighteen or twenty and you don’t argue.

You’ve always been Aikyo’s. For as long as you can remember. She thinks she beat resentment out of you, till only tiredness remained, and then acceptance. And maybe that’s so. Maybe you did accept your life for what it was. Maybe you did have ambitions of being freed legally. Maybe you did want the bitch's acceptance, her good opinion, even.

But now? Resentment has lifted its head once again, flaring its hood and hissing from where it was coiled and sleeping in your stomach. And you notice it and promise _someday._

But the clack-clack of boots is starting to get on your nerves. Note the other two guards standing on either end of the otherwise empty hall and then tap the wall beside the field of some sciencey glowy stuff that blocks the skeleton from escaping its five-by-four cell. “Hey, shut it.” You growl at the pacing beast. “Sit tight, they’ll come for you soon.”

“AND I SUPPOSE YOU’LL ENJOY WATCHING THEM ATTEMPT TO CUT ME TO PIECES, WON’T YOU.” He responds, arrogant despite its powerless position. But still, something in its words stings you.

“Oh yes, I’m such a voyeur for pain…” You say scornfully. The lashes ache.

He- it stops pacing for a moment. “AT LEAST ONE OF US WILL ENJOY IT.”

It’s hard to think of the beast as what it is… instead of as a person. _Hell, we’re not a person, not in Aikyo’s books…_ But you hate her, don’t you. Maybe it’s time to rebel. Call it he again. Think of him as a person. Because maybe he is.

But that scares you. If you think of him as a person, that means you have to face the truth that you brought him to this doom. That you’re responsible for his torture and later death. That’s why you distanced yourself in the first place. Because you can’t risk regret. He had to be sacrificed to save the lives of fifty or so humans.

“If you were in my place… wouldn’t you?” You think, barely realizing it’s out loud. But the other two guards don’t seem to realize.

“I WOULD.” And then you’re not sure whether he’s answering to the effect of he would sacrifice you for the lesser of two evils or he would enjoy watching you be tortured. So you frown, since both are probably true. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME, PRISONER. I KNOW HOW TO SURVIVE.” He says. And you almost protest that you’re not worrying, but remember he can tell when you’re lying.

So you say, “Who’s worried? I’ll be there for every second of it,” in a mocking tone.

When your shift ends, you go back to Ren’s room. The door hums open and you see him. Relief floods you, you’re _home_. Even if you don’t belong anywhere, even if you’ll always hate belonging to Aikyo, you’ll always love the sight of your best friend; his shoulder-length curly auburn hair, his wonderful recurve-bow nose, his full brown lips… You prance up to him and pause, waiting for him to offer a hug.

He presses a hand behind your head and pulls you into his arms, kissing your mouth chastely. “Hey, kit…” He murmurs. And the lashes don’t hurt so bad anymore. “You fucker…” And it’s an endearment coming from him. 

You’re barely aware of your wet cheeks and stinging eyes. You’re barely aware of the visions replaying the events of the past cycle in the back of your mind. You don’t care about the skeleton. For these few precious moments that you spend with Ren, everything is wonderful and your botched plan to gain freedom was only a foolish blot in your history.

“Hazael’s here.” Ren says softly. You look over to the sofa, not moving from Ren’s arms. 

Indeed, Hazael, a Nasir mage and another one of your few friends, has flopped across the sofa dramatically. “Alas, such cruel device… which steals the lovers’ embrace…” He bemoans, placing a hand across his forehead.

Ren lets go of you and walks over to Hazael to kick him gently in the side. You flinch, the feeling of Papyrus’s boot slamming into your ribs replaying in your nerves. _We deserved that…_

"Heya, kit." Hazael catches your attention by waving, after wrestling Ren down onto the loveseat, and he motions for you to sit down on the sofa with him. You do so and he slides a finger along your back and you wince when it touches the lash marks. "Didn't go so well, huh. Strip." He's unceremonious, but you expected this and obey. He forms green fire around his hand and presses it to your back. Pain stings as the wounds heal slightly, enough to not leave scars. Healing magic is the only type he can manage.

Then he sags back, tired. Nobody can do very much magic without relying on Grim, and Grim is unreliable. "Oh hey, boss." He says casually. You look, expecting Aikyo, but no, it's Karma, brushing up his dark red hair. "Better put your clothes back on, kit." Hazael suggests, playing with your shirt.

Ren sighs. “Give the shirt back, Hazael…” You barely notice Hazael smirking and continuing to toss it about. Your breaths come fast, slightly scared, as you stare up at Karma.

Karma ignores you, looking to Ren. “Where’s the tea?” He demands shortly. Giggles bubble from your lungs. Karma glares at you and you flinch, hiding your face, but keep giggling as though possessed. His glare vanishes into… regret? No, Karma doesn’t regret anything he does to you. That’s what’s so funny, isn’t it… 

Ren stands up and, even though he’s a head shorter than Karma, he manages to look threatening. “Get out, Karma.”

“Nobody invited you.” Hazael adds, placing an arm around your shoulder. The comfort of being… protected… fills you with warmth and confusion.

“S-sorry,” Karma mutters… Have you stepped into an alternate universe??

“Say that again.” You speak up before either of your friends can kick him out. You scowl, trying to channel Papyrus's threatening expectance.

Karma looks at you, just as surprised as you are. A smile cracks his face. “Sorry,” he says. 

“I forgive you. The tea is in the top cupboard. My favorite is Red Dragon Chai.” You say, and pat the sofa seat beside you. “Make me some and join us.”

Ren is about to protest, but you’re too exhilarated to care. Karma nods and goes into the kitchen. “Call your boyfriend and tell him to come over, too!” You call out to him.

He replies, “Sure, kit.” And hearing Ren and Hazael’s nickname for you coming from his mouth is both right and wrong in all the best ways.

You don’t know what’s come over you. You want to remind yourself what you’re fighting for. You want to remind yourself why you can’t leave this place. _Why we can’t free Papyrus…_ Why Aikyo may be cruel, but there’s still beauty in this place. And that you’re on the side of the good guys.

You laugh with the four of them and watch dumb stuff on Ren’s holovision, talking and drinking tea… yeah… you’re _home._

####

Your next shift starts all too soon. You leave Ren as he snores softly in his bed, pulling on one of his tunics and heading out the door. When you reach the hall where Papyrus’s cell is located, you lean on the wall and just watch the skeleton as it paces. The guard on duty sighs when she sees you. “Oh, good. You’re here. Maybe you can kick some sense into this damn beast.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it…” You say, your hand pressing against your throat, recalling the feeling of electricity flowing through your veins. Papyrus sees and raises an eye ridge. You drop it abruptly, body heating with embarrassment. 

The guard leaves in a huff and you watch her go, then smirk and approach his cell. “Heya, _beast._ ”

“WOWIE, YOU HUMANS SURE LIKE USING THAT WORD… I DON’T THINK YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS…” He scowls at you, crossing his arms.

“Shut up, prisoner…” You say, grinning. You’re the captor now… You ignore the implications and the weight of what that means.

But as you banter back and forth with him… you can’t help but see that he isn’t at all what Aikyo says monsters are. Maybe it was easier to believe when you were under his power, when he was _justly_ cruel to you, but now… now when the tables have turned…

You feel… empty. That’s nothing new. You’ve always felt empty. But this emptiness is different, rarer than the normal gloom of sad emptiness or the buzz of fear-emptiness or the tight coil of anger-emptiness. It’s like a void filled with spikes and all the spikes are piercing you with pain that’s nonexistent but makes you want to cower into a ball and cry. You almost wish for electricity to flood you, spasming in your muscles, real pain driving away the not-pain. _Guilt,_ you realize. 

“H-hey… Can I tell you a joke?”The memories of his burning glare when you’d lie to him stings in your eyes.

Papyrus sighs and presses his hand to his nasal ridge. “I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BE TORTURED BY WHATEVER YOU HUMANS CONSIDER ‘HUMOR’…”

“O-okay… so… what did the prisoner say to the skeleton?”

“I DON’T KNOW… I ASSUME SOMETHING BANAL.”

“They… uh… said… I’m sorry…”

Papyrus drops his hand and looks at you, really looks, his eyes burning you with their intensity. “I-”

“Funny, right?” You cut him off with a laugh, forcing a grin. “Humans shouldn’t be sorry for… for how they treat dumb… beasts…”

Papyrus slams a fist on the wall and you flinch. “I Won’t Forgive You.” He says, his voice dark. “If You Want That, You Have To Earn It.”

Why’d you have to apologize?? You don’t even want his stupid forgiveness. _I FORGIVE YOU,_ he said… _FOR THE THINGS YOU MENTIONED…_ The not-pain tightens. You lean against the wall and grin and pretend you don't care. Because you don't, you really don't.

####

Another cycle passes. You spend time with Karma and his boyfriend Nero. Both seem nervous around you, but you’re not sure why, unless Karma’s suddenly gotten guilty for the way he’s always treated you. Nero never touched you, though, so the blond has no reason to be skittish… and yet he is… 

“What’s up with you two??” You demand finally.

Nero runs a hand through his shiny blond hair. “Look, kit…”

Karma stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Nothing. Everything is fine.” He takes Nero to the side and hisses, probably assuming you can’t hear them, “you can’t tell them, they’ll report to aikyo…”

“come on, honey, you really think kit would betray us?” Nero says, glancing to you.

You give him an unimpressed glare. “You failed your stealth check. What exactly is this thing that Aikyo will never hear about from me?”

“Nat twenty on persuasion!” Nero pumps his fist in the air, the nerd, and grins. “Karma wants to flee.”

“Shush!” Karma covers his mouth.

“Okay, I’ll get the skeleton, Ren can steal a transport, and Hazael has access to explosives.” You say decisively, the plan having fallen into place as soon as Nero dropped the ‘f’ word.

Karma glares at you. “Nobody else is knowing about this.” he growls.

“Except us, yeah.” You concede. “And Ren and Hazael. I won’t tell Papyrus until the day of, in case he’s tortured.”

“Explosives?” Nero says and stops Karma from continuing, the red-haired boy looking like he might explode himself.

“Diversion.” You explain.

Karma pushes Nero’s hand off his shoulder and stomps towards you. “Damn you, Kalach, if you breathe a _word_ of this to _anyone_ , I’m going to-” He stops abruptly, staring at something past you. The door is behind you.

You turn and choke on your breath. Aikyo. Worst possible timing.

“Hmhmhm, what now?” You could turn Karma and Nero in, and you would probably even be freed… But… you don’t want to win your freedom like that. _You'll never be free_

“Karma rolled a one on threaten.” You say calmly, smirking. Karma grits his teeth and clenches his fists, glaring bloody murder at you. Nero looks resigned. “He apparently thinks he should be the one to check your room at night, not me, because I might harbor malicious intent…”

Aikyo laughs, delicate and limpid, shattering the tension. “Oh, Kalach, don’t lie to me, it’s not becoming… you don’t have to be ashamed of playing your little games…” She pats your head. “Now go, Karma and I must speak business.”

Seriously?? Are you really that bad at lying?? You bow to her, smile to Karma and Nero, and leave. You’ll discuss it more with them later… when the coast is clear.

It’s hard to keep it a secret from Ren and Hazael, even though you’re sure you can convince Karma to include them in the escape plan. But when you’re tossing and turning in bed and Ren is complaining for you to tell him what’s wrong or get out, you’re on the verge of giving it up. So you get up and leave, striding through the halls at random.

Aikyo has always taught you that anyone who doesn’t agree with or fit in the SSS’s creed of humanity is subhuman. When the fae emerged from Mt. Ebott, she was the first to rally protests against giving them land and rights. You were there by her side, suffering with her through the reloads and fighting beside her in the attacks… heh… you really are a terrorist. What you did is no better than terrorism. You’ve killed. You’ve been coated in dust and blood.

The reloads wiped that stain from the history records, but not from your soul. You can still feel the LOVE you earned like electric power in your bones, like fiery rivers snaking from your eyes.

But… Aikyo said they were monsters and symps… they deserved death… Like the Fire Brigade… why did you work so hard to save them…

 _Because that’s what the reloads demanded._ If you hadn’t, the reloads would have continued or something worse would have happened. Aikyo knew that too. That’s why she relented.

Karma and Nero’s desire to flee has lit something in you, something similar to the willpower you got when you knew you had to save the fibers from being burned to death. You know. You have to free him.

It’s a complete accident that you end up at Papyrus’s cell. The lights are dim, to show the sky outside is bright white, akari. Papyrus paces. “Do you never rest??” You say, annoyed and frustrated and exhilarated all at once. 

“REST IS FOR THE WEAK AND DEAD. I’LL REST WHEN I’M DUST.”

“I want to.” You say quietly, almost to yourself.

“Want To What?” He says, lowering his voice as though he already knows.

You roll back your shoulders and face him. “Figure out which side I’m on.” You say, instead of ‘earn your forgiveness’. But Papyrus nods, seeming to accept the lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mention to past abuse, sexual harassment, reference to past rape/non-con, unhealthy mentality
> 
> Sorry if this is all disjointed and stuff... I really will go back and fix whatever needs fixing. 
> 
> RC's character probably seems all over the place, but that's partially because they don't actually feel serious emotions (like happiness, hatred, grief, anger...). They're just hyperaware of their body's reactions to events and call those emotions, so it may seem as though they don't take anything seriously because their "emotional state" seems to change so quickly, even though it's based on context. That's how it is for me, too. I can't take anything really seriously or understand the full emotional weight of a situation except based on my own body's reactions to it; I don't have serious emotions. The other part of it is that I'm not good at writing yet. So, sorry :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Relent Or Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins Episode two, Milk And Honey. The scene titles are taken from ["Monster"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqAR548lZyg) by Starset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _One day, Dastrasoq was out walking amidst his realm, and his countenance was downcast for there was none worthy to be his companion. And Rasiqe, the divus of the sun and spawn of the young world, visited the realm and inquired, “Why does my lord, may your face forever shine upon us, walk about with such a stern countenance?” And Dastrasoq asked, “What think you, Rasiqe? Do you consider yourself to be a worthy companion to the creator and judge of life?” Rasiqe quailed and replied, “No, my lord, I would never dare to think such a thing.” And the sun divus fled from the death divus’s realm._

Karma relents, as you knew he would; Hazael, Ren, and explosives are added to the plan. Along with you freeing Papyrus, which gives Ren an idea. “We’ll join them.” He says.

“I call rolling for persuasion!” You volunteer, raising your hand. Nero slaps it with his.

“Not you. You’re just to be prepared when we escape.” Karma says sternly. Nero pokes him. “What??”

Ren brushes your hair behind your ear. “I… agree.”

You bristle. “Hey, it was thanks to me the fibers are even alive now! I should help!” _Your fault._

“You know Aikyo’s going to be pissed. She won’t have any mercy on any of us, but she’ll be worst to you.” Nero speaks up, the voice of reason and common sense.

“N-no, I’m freeing Papyrus.” You fixate on the one point that grabbed you. You want to earn his forgiveness. _You'll never deserve it. No. We will._

“No, you’re not.” Karma insists.

“Yeah, I am!” You glare at Karma and Ren, daring them to say you’re too weak. _Even though you are too weak._

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Nero says. “Kit rescues the mo- Papyrus, while we get everything else rolling. And then we’ll all flee to live with the monsters.”

“I think… we should call them fae instead?” You offer, cheered.

Ren kneels beside you and reaches for your hand, which you give. “This won’t be easy.” 

You bristle at him. “Do you think stopping Aikyo from burning fifty-odd symps to death was easy?? That capturing a fae to be freed and impress you was easy??” Your face heats at the admission, _idiot_ , but you push on. “That pretending to lose every time I spar with you guys is _easy_??” 

Nero chokes. Hazael just nods, impassive. He knew, of course.

Ren looks sad. “I could stop you.”

“Yeah,” Karma says harshly, “We could tie them down and only come back when it’s safe to rescue them.” Ren glares up at him. Karma shrugs, a twisted smile on his lips. “Or we could just let Kit do what Kit does best. Fail at their plans so fucking spectacularly that everything works out better than expected.”

You let out a short huff of amusement. “Fuck, Karma, you really think so low of me??” Pretending to be hurt, you pout.

“You don’t think I’m right?? Just look where your plan to be freed went.”

And he’s right. You failed that fiasco so wonderfully that you messed up Aikyo’s own plan and got four humans to want to join the fae. You also got Papyrus trapped in a bad situation, but you can get him out again. _Or die._ “So… all together?”

The four voice agreement and your heart lifts into your throat. Yeah. With these… _friends_. At your side. You’ll save Papyrus. You’ll rebel.

When you go on shift to guard Papyrus, two other guards are there. They leer at you, but you ignore them.

-Stay strong,- You sign to Papyrus, your back to the camera watching the hall.

“IF YOU’RE HERE TO GLOAT, LEAVE.” He says grumpily. The scientists finished their tests last cycle and started experimenting on him this cycle. You watched for a bit, but it was pretty boring.

“I’ll come and visit again some time,” You say.

The other two guards approach then, jeering at Papyrus. You lean against the wall and watch, not sure what you can do if they try to lower the barrier to prod him. “Can’t let the bitch have all the fun,” One leers at you. You refuse to rise to the bait.

“Why’d we even need boss’s pet, anyway??” The other shoves his buddy’s shoulder.

The first scans you with a lustful eye. You sneer back at him, running a hand from just under your chest down your waist and hip. “Silly dolls, work now, play later.” He swallows hard and licks his lips. _Disgusting_. But he’s not bad-looking. “Too bad for you boys, my schedule’s full…”

But Papyrus just looks grumpy _and_ confused now. “I DON’T THINK MY PRISONER WANTS TO DANCE WITH YOU TWO. I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE THEM ALONE…”

The two burst out laughing. Your face heats. “ _Your_ prisoner??” You demand, slamming your hand against the wall. “Who imprisoned who??”

Papyrus pretends to think for a moment, seeming slightly cheered. “HM… I BELIEVE IT WAS I… WHO IMPRISONED YOU!! I DO RECALL A CERTAIN HUMAN (YOU) COWERING AND BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS...” His hands move rapidly, the two guards too caught up in the hilarity of the moment to notice, -Tell Undyne I’m sorry.-

You choke, pretending it’s on indignation, and part of it is, you didn’t think he remembered that… “Damn you, monster,” -Do it yourself,- “I’m not your bitch.”

Later, the scientists take him out again and strap him down in the operating room.

One of the scientists inserts a needle into Papyrus’s femur, drawing out a rainbow-colored substance. She giggles and trots over to her fellow, who kisses her nose before taking the cylinder from her and putting it in a spinny thing.

While they’re occupied, you examine Papyrus. You can’t let any warmth sneak into your gaze. Your eyes are cold, clinical, as they scan his bones, devoid of any covering. Even his scarf and the collar beneath has been removed. He glares at you, growling, “Like What You See??”

“I do.” You respond honestly. His bones have a certain aesthetic appeal to them, a shimmer or lacre. “You’re not bad,” Let a sneer lift your lip, “For a beast.” And then, because the stern disappointment in his face is unbearable, you sign, -stay strong.-

His look doesn’t change and you’re afraid he didn’t understand, but he glances past you and you realize the scientists are approaching. “You Disgust Me.” He says, and you feel light, disconnected. “I Won’t Be Broken.” The promise grounds you again.

“I know.” You say. _I know._

The giggling scientist tries to push you out of her way, but you dodge and move to by Papyrus’s head. She tucks her hair behind her floppy bunny ears _gentech_ and picks up a scalpel. The other scientist stands on the other side and moves a light overhead. Papyrus’s eyes squint.

He never cries out when they cut into his bones. He never flinches when they extract more magic from him. He’s stronger than you ever could be. He won't have to be strong much longer, you swear to it.

The scientists discuss in soft tones, desiring to make him form magic so they can run tests, but afraid that he could escape if they let him out of the restraints and turned the suppressors off. You look around the room, giving off the aura of being bored. But if you were expecting a big red button with the words ‘suppression off’, you’re disappointed.

They decide to take him to the equipment testing area. He’s chained and a collar is hung around his neck. If he tries to use magic against you or the scientists, they’ll activate the collar’s localized suppressor. And the second safeguard is the suppression fields in the room, turned off for the time they’re testing, but it could be turned on again with the flick of a button.

“Okay, mon-mon, why don’t you make a bullet?” The bunny-eared scientist simpers. The other growls with surly camaraderie.

“WHAT, WITH YOU WATCHING?? BULLETS ARE A PRIVATE AFFAIR, YOU KNOW.” Papyrus proclaims, acting offended.

“Give the scientists what they want, skeleton.” You growl at him. He scowls at you.

“VERY WELL,” His scowl twists into an evil grin. “SCIENTISTS, I REQUIRE SOMEONE TO TARGET.”

“Use the bond,” The surly scientist says without even hesitating. You give him a betrayed pout. He motions for you to step forward into the testing range.

“Stupid _beast_ , better not hold back.” You sneer at him, scaring yourself with the husky tone coming from your lungs, the threat of pain tingling with anticipation in your skin. 

“OH, I WON’T.” Papyrus promises, a wicked glint in his eyes, which only makes the _disgusting_ painful heat worse. “DON’T BREAK, NOW. STAY STRONG…” He’s mocking you. 

“Alright, mon-mon, show us what you’ve got~” Bunny-ears sings.

You resist the temptation to cower. You glare at him as attacks form around him, all thick jagged ivory. Some of them are cyan. “THE GOAL IS TO AVOID AS MANY AS POSSIBLE. IF ONE OF THE CYAN BONES HITS YOU, I WIN.”

“D-deal…” Your mouth is dry, so you work your tongue and swallow. A part of you enjoys the attention, but the other, more logical, parts are terrified that this is going to end in you being a pincushion for all of Papyrus’s deserved frustration and revenge. “What’re you waiting for?? Get on with it!”

“AS YOU WISH…” The attacks start to move, rippling through the ground. The scientists take notes, watching intently.

The attacks come from all directions, stabbing up from the ground or spearing from the air, sliding towards you or swinging out unexpectedly.

You don’t have time to decide how good you should act at dodging. Your instincts kick in, the fear of pain adding a background to the light feeling of control blazing in every limb as you move and duck and sway around every attack. You’re unaware of the scientists, it’s only you and Papyrus as his eyes and hands broadcast his moves and you respond. _If there were music, we’d be dancing._

And it is a dance. Your fear is swallowed by exhilaration. The patterns become harder and faster. You barely avoid being impaled and the thrill that follows questions whether he’s trying to kill you. 

He is. There’s no doubt about it. He’s going to kill you. Every attack you avoid is followed by one you can barely dodge, and that by another. You get hit with increasing regularity, the attacks leaving sharp burning pain.

And then there’s tens of attacks coming from before and behind and around and you cross your arms over your chest and step in the way of a cyan attack. 

It spears through your chest, glowing with the pulse of your agony. Then it dissipates, as do all other attacks, leaving the range empty save you and Papyrus. Again, there’s no hole where it had struck you. You’re not bleeding out onto the floor, despite the pain in your ribs telling you otherwise. 

“IMPRESSIVE…” Papyrus allows. “WHAT DO YOU, THINK, PRISONER? SHOULD I SHOW THESE SCIENTISTS EVERYTHING?”

You try to pull on the old skin. “Y-yeah, duh, _beast._ ” You try to snarl, but a whimper leaks out instead and your body heats with embarrassment. “I- think maybe… later, though… Yeah, we can’t have you wearing out.” Papyrus only grins. The meaning behind the look sends fear to suck your gut in like a black hole. “Shit…” You mutter, already tasting bland blood in your mouth, every sense expecting you to be slammed onto the floor.

“YOUR CONCERN IS TOUCHING, PRISONER, BUT I’M STILL JUST WARMING UP… WHAT DO THE SCIENTISTS THINK, HMM?” He says out loud what his grin told you.

“Keep going.” The surly scientist waves a hand. Bunny-ears bounces and claps her hands beside him.

“YOU HEARD THEM, PRISONER… THE GAME HAS CHANGED. HOW MUCH SHOULD I REVEAL, I WONDER…”

“Why do I feel like I rolled a one…” You groan, the nerdy reference to Nero’s favorite tabletop game slipping out. “Show me all you’ve got, beast…” You know you’re going to regret that.

“NYEH HEH HEH!! I DOUBT YOU’RE WORTHY OF THAT, BUT IF YOU SAY PLEASE, I WILL SHOW YOU MY BLUE ATTACK!!”

 _Damn him_. Your face flushes and you look over to the scientists. They gesture for you to commence. “Pl-please.” 

“PLEASE WHAT…??” His grin is positively wicked.

“Please just slam me into the floor already, you damn bastard, or I’ll snap and kill those scientists.” You snarl, trying to put off a convincing aura of fearlessness. Your teeth grit, tongue gluing to the roof of your mouth. 

Papyrus pretends to think for a moment. “OKAY!” He says, altogether too cheerfully. Then he… makes a sign with cyan bones… saying… ‘SUPER COOL DUDE’…

The scientists swear at him. You have to hold back a snort of laughter. But Papyrus isn’t laughing. He just stares deep into your soul, like he expects you to keep the promise you unwittingly made.

“NOW… NYEH HEH!! YOU GET TO FIGHT BACK!” He throws you a bone.You catch the jagged dagger-shaped attack and go into a ready stance.

You glance to the scientists. They’re watching Papyrus. You understand now what Papyrus means for you to do, so you look back to him and nod sharply. “Get on with it.”

Attacks come at you from all directions once again. You let them guide you as you dodge and duck closer and closer to the scientists. You slash the attacks with your dagger when there’s no opening and the struck attacks dissipate.

And then you jump to get over one, and you float in the air just a couple seconds longer than expected. Your landing is light, not heavy, and you’re still upright, on your feet, not broken against the ground like you half-expected to be.

The scientists don’t see you, though. They’re intent on Papyrus and what he’s doing. They don’t see you as you hop up out of the testing range to dodge a flurry of attacks. They don’t see as you leap at them, dagger ready-

They don’t see as you falter, caught in the strings of your own cowardice, _what happens if we fail_ , and return to the testing range with shame burning in your bones.

Papyrus halts the attacks and scowls at you. You can’t meet his eyes. “Come- come on, what are you waiting for,” You mock, weakly, knowing you deserve whatever he does next.

And… nothing happens. The scientists make upset noises. You look up from the ground, prepared to brave Papyrus’s stern scary countenance. But. It isn’t stern. He steps forward. “I SHOULDN’T HAVE EXPECTED THAT MUCH FROM YOU.” He says and the words descend like judgement. 

Your hand tightens on the dagger. Visions of proving him wrong, killing the two scientists and freeing him, plague you. But you can’t. If anything went wrong… you wouldn’t be the only one punished. Despite your fear of pain, that isn’t what stops you in the end. It’s Papyrus. If you failed, you couldn’t stay with him. He’d be tortured worse.

You have to wait till Karma’s plan is ready. You have to tell Papyrus to wait, too. “Don’t count on it, _monster_.” You spit, signing, -patience.-

You just have to be patient. And everything will work out. He'll be freed. ~~You'll be in his place~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: pain, depersonalization
> 
> The beginning notes are literally just me making up a mythos for a fake religion. Is fun. This episode's myth is my favorite so far, because it involves my two favorite divi of the religion. (Divi is plural of divus)
> 
> Also, sidenote, Uhh... Okay. Worldbuilding thingy. The sky doesn't go day/night like ours does. it goes dusk/white/dusk/white. Each period is six hours and four periods makes one cycle. The dusk periods are called Kurai, while the white sky periods are called Akari. There is a reason for this. it will be addressed ;p later. 
> 
> (Oh yeah, this probably won't come up in-story, but I thought it might be interesting. Bora and Gilgamesh are both working for the EIS, actually, and they're just on loan to the SSS. Thus Bora being a gentech (with the bunny ears), despite the SSS hating gentechs and thinking they're subhuman. The SSS thinks anyone who doesn't agree with them is subhuman, though..)
> 
> In the meantime, hope you are enjoying my story :D and please comment and/or kudos if you liked it.


	9. The War That I Wage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dastrasoq was disappointed and stomped his foot on the earth. And the stomp was so great that the dead bodies on the world were shaken from their rests and they came all to their lord, leaping and gallivanting and roaring. Then he played with the skeletal beasts and named them his servants, but out of all of them, he did not find a worthy companion._

A couple more cycles pass this way, watching Papyrus be experimented on, guarding him when he’s in his cell, sleeping in Ren’s room every akari while Ren is on shift.

The five friends avoid each other, avoid being seen with one another. Ren and Karma work on the plan. Nero and Hazael prepare for the escape. You form a plan to break Papyrus out.

And then… you all meet up in Karma’s room again. Everyone lays out what they’ve prepared. And Karma declares that it will be executed in one cycle.

You tell Papyrus as soon as you can. -Free in one,- You say.

He nods. -I’ll be ready.- Then his gaze softens on you, -I knew you could change.- His words lighten your steps and your mouth becomes prone to randomly smiling when you’re trying to be stern and mocking. _But why? Why does his opinion matter??_

The plan involves three steps.

Step One. Free Papyrus. That’s your job. While you’re doing that, Nero and Hazael will work on Step Two.

Which is to set off an EMP in the building. Without electricity, the SSS will flounder and not be able to form a chase.

And that leads to Step Three. Run away, never look back, and either get to another district or convince Papyrus to let everyone join the fae.

The cycle that it’s going to be executed, during akari, you pace in front of Papyrus’s cell, practically dying from nervous fear. The other two guards notice and laugh at you. You laugh with them, barely noticing your fists clenching. ~~You'll never be able to leave, after all.~~

And the earpieces Ren got for everyone crackle. * _Light and King ready for action.*_ Hazael and Nero are in place.

* _Flower in position._ * Ren, ready with a transport ship outfitted with EMP blocks.

* _This is Fate, ready to blood the bitches._ * Karma is overseeing everything, distracting Aikyo, and ready to step in if anything goes wrong.

And you tap the earpiece and say, * _Kit here. Plant galliardas on my grave._ * The two guards give you a confused look, which turns into fear as you conquer your own and stab the closest with the dagger Papyrus gave you two cycles ago. You pull it out and knock the guard to the ground before stabbing the other in the neck as he draws his baton. He chokes and falls to his knees. You executed them with cold ease. But you’re not Aikyo. You kill out of necessity, not cruelty.

You grab the remote from his chest pocket and push the power button. The electric field flickers off and Papyrus steps out, taking your hand. “Good Job.” He says and you could float from his praising tone, but _you don't deserve it._  

“Come on. Let’s bust outta here.”

You follow the halls to the roof, knowing the directions as though they were burned into your brain. Papyrus follows behind, his hand in yours _right where it should be_.

Two figures emerge from the dim halls and you press the earpiece, saying, * _That you, Light? King?_ *

And the voices come from your earpiece and right in front of you at the same time as the two reply, * _Yup,*_ and * _Gotcha.*_

The two join up with you and Papyrus and continue to the roof. * _Kit and Beast have connected with Light and King.*_ You say through the earpiece.

“I’ll Reprimand You For Your Choice Of Code Name Later.” He says in his quiet _angry_ voice, and you almost flinch but then realize he’s teasing you. 

“Sorry, we, uh… had to come up with something fitting but not too obvious…” 

“And A Slur Was Your Best Option…” He says, and he might honestly be annoyed, but you have other things to worry about.

Ren replies, * _Has anybody heard from Fate?_ *

Nero takes a sharp breath. * _Fate, respond with the code,_ * He says, a desperate note in his voice.

* _Sorry, kids._ * Karma’s voice says.

Nero lets out a shuddering breath. * _Fate… Be safe…*_

“Shit, dude.” Hazael presses a hand to Nero’s back. “Worry not, king, we’ll get him.” You grip Papyrus’s hand tighter. He squeezes back in silence.

* _Fate, stay there. King and Kit are on their way._ * You say, and then there’s a moment where you could duck Nero’s fist, but it would hit Papyrus if you did, so you take the blow. It’s weaker than his normal punches, but it still hurts.

He says in your ear, his fist buried in your gut, “You’re staying with the fae and Hazael.”

“N-no.” You growl. “We have more chance together.”

“You Should Listen To Them.” Papyrus supports you, moving Nero’s fist away from you. Nero struggles against him.

“C’mon, king,” Hazael grabs his other arm. “Let kit go. Papyrus?”

“That Is Me.”

“Help me take this bastard to flower. Kit, go rescue fate.” Nero growls and struggles but Hazael swings an arm around his neck and Papyrus keeps hold of his arm, letting go of your hand.

* _Scratch that, just Kit._ * You report.

There’s silence over the earpiece.

You separate from the group, leaving Hazael to guide Nero and Papyrus to the roof. You know where Karma is supposed to be. So you go there.

Then the earpiece crackles with Karma’s voice, * _Don’t come. Stay Aw-AArgh-*_ and the connection cuts off.

* _Where are you?_ * The EMP was set to go off ten minutes after Papyrus was freed. It’s been four minutes.

* _Kit… I always knew… we’d need a sacrifice…*_ Karma’s voice says, exhausted and pained.

* _No! Don’t say that, idiot! We’ll all get away. We won’t leave you._ * You snarl back, promising.

*… _I’m in the boss’s room._ *

You almost trip over your own feet. _Aikyo…_ Fear rises like the ocean tide, threatening to crush you. * _I- on th- my- my way._ * Your tongue catches on the words, cold steel rising up beneath the terror.

* _Leave him.*_ Ren says, a command your whole body longs to obey. You need to make sure everybody, but most importantly Papyrus, gets out safely. But, while Karma may be the leader of this rebellion, he was always the deepest in the society’s propaganda, and abused you the most out of any of them besides Aikyo. * _The others have arrived. Leave him and come back._ *

* _No! Wait for Fate._ _As soon as he gets there, get out and don’t return._ * You say without thinking about the implications. Without giving yourself a chance to back out. Your heart pulses, filled with the frozen steel. _This is your deserved fate._

* _Shit, Kit, no, just go._ * Karma groans.

But then you’re in front of Aikyo’s room and it’s too late, so you pass through the door, your dagger drawn and ready.

Karma is up against one corner, Aikyo and two of her captains threatening him with tase-batons while he defends himself with a switch. You come up behind them and stab one of the captains in the side. The captain cries out and you knock him to the ground, then attack the other, who shouts at you.

The second captain attacks you with his tase-baton, and you deflect easily and slash his hand, then his arm, and then when he grabs the wounds, gasping in pain, you slice his throat. The movements are almost instinctual.

And then it’s only Aikyo, standing there, watching with a gentle smile on her face. You snarl and feint for her. She whips the tase-baton up, but you didn’t fully commit and thus avoid it. Karma slashes the switch down on her back and she cries out. You go for the kill, ignoring common sense, ignoring the warning at the back of your mind. The dagger slashes for her throat.

But the tase-baton spins up and knocks the dagger out of your stinging hand. And it stabs into your shoulder, agony streaking through your bones. It’s drawn away and Karma yelps- he tried to attack her again. “Run!” You force your lungs to shout. Aikyo will have reinforcements coming.

A hand grabs yours. Karma runs for the door, with you following. You match his pace and help him along through the halls. “Separate.” You gasp out, a stitch forming in your side. Behind you, two guards shout and give chase.

Karma nods and breaks away. If the building was well-designed, there would be a single spiral staircase going from the bottom all the way to the top. But it’s not. And each staircase from floor to floor is hidden in a maze of halls that took you a full year to memorize. That also means there are many different ways to get to the same place, however, and that works to your advantage. The guards chasing you don't see Karma split off and continue to chase you. You slow. Then you dodge into a doorway.

* _Flower, leave as soon as Fate is on board.*_ You say. And then you take your earpiece out and crush it under your boot.

Karma thought the escape would cost a sacrifice. Maybe he’s right. But if he is, you’re the only one of them who deserves this fate.

You stagger under the blast of the EMP as all the lights die.

The guards grab you roughly and drag you through the darkness back to Aikyo. She lights a few candles and smiles her gentle smile. 

And you know you’re where you _belong._ You’re _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied physical abuse, death
> 
> Hmhmhmhm...
> 
> .


	10. Under The Knife I Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who the second love interest is. I dare you. 
> 
> Sorry if she's not very likable yet.... I think she's a really cool person, personally. Hopefully that will come out :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But then, on a day when the skeletal beasts were out hunting, Dastrasoq noted that his servants were being frustrated and pranked, made fools of. Nuts would show up in their food bowls. The canines would chase scents through the woods only to get lost or fall into rivers and be forced to howl for their pack in shame. The felines, too, would hunt a scurrying fluffy tail and then discover themselves trapped behind a door or pushed into a pond._

You pace in the cell that used to be Papyrus’s, pretending you can hear him scolding you.Seven cycles. You counted. It’s been exactly seven cycles since the great escape. Every cycle, the hope of escape, even the dim hope of being rescued, dies a bit more.

When the two scientists, Bunny-ears and the surly guy, (whose names are actually Bora and Gilgamesh respectively, you learned that the painful way after calling the girl ‘rabbit’), but anyway, when they take you out of your cell and to the testing room, you don’t resist.

They have a lot of things they want to test with the magic they’ve extracted from Papyrus. Already, they’ve tried injecting it straight into your blood, (burned in your flesh for two cycles afterwards), they’ve tried making you ingest it, (you vomited and felt miserable for a cycle and a half), and they’ve tried mixing it with your blood, then injecting _that_ into your arm and also ingesting it… (you’d much rather forget about those three cycles…).

And now… they have a new plan… they’ve used all the time you’ve been recovering from their experiments to… okay. They _mixed_ a _volatile substance._ with the _worst drug_ on the market, wasp, made from human magic. And they call it? Mesmer.

How dumb is that…? Heh… it would be funny… if you weren’t the lab rat…

They take you to the test range, with Bunny- sorry, _Bora_ chattering about how angry the rabbits were that they tested on. Gilgamesh inserts a grunt here and there and all you can think is _poor bunnies…_

But… there’s no fear. Almost like your rebellion burned it away into cold hatred.

“Alright, morons, who’s gonna be my target?” You say, chained in the center of the testing range with the two scientists standing at the edge of the room.

“Oh, don’t be afraid, little loaf!” Bora simpers, “We’re just gonna poke you a bit and then you’re going to do magic! Sound like fun?!”

“Oh, go stick it up someone else’s ass. Bet Gilgy wouldn’t mind…” You sneer, refusing to flinch as Gilgamesh stomps up to you and stabs the needle into your gluteal muscle. He doesn’t like being called ‘Gilgy’, so he makes sure to make it hurt.

You jeer at them as they both back away and raise a glass shield up. A few moments pass and nothing happens. “What’re you so afraid of, hu-hhrk-” You choke, your vision turning green and red and black all at once. Pain courses through your body, fire and needles and rampaging ants. Hack out the ants in your lungs, and red liquid drips on the white floor.

You’re going to die. Heh… this is how it ends… magically poisoned to death by two idiot scientists who don’t know what the fuck they’re playing with.

You clench your hands and lightning sparks on your fingertips, agony overloading your senses for one infinite moment. 

Your eyes flare wide, lightning shooting from every pore, every sense blazing with knowledge, awareness of every weakness in the metal binding you, awareness of the two souls, (one purple, one green), hiding behind the glass shield.

And you _know._

You know what it’s like to actually _see._ You must have been blind before. You didn’t see the world in such luscious color before. You didn’t have such strong power coursing through your veins. Almost like exercising a muscle, you cut the lightning off and retreat into the facade of helpless agony. But there is no agony, not anymore.

They lower the glass shield. You can sense their souls, see the bright colors in your mind’s eye, as the two approach.

They’re going to unchain you. You’re going to strike.

A pain pierces your arm. Those… those idiots… they injected more Mesmer into you. You growl and lightning blasts from your body, you’re unable to contain it, so much raw energy. It’s so unlike Grim. With Grim you had a semblance of control. But maybe… you form circles with your fingertips and focus on drawing the power into yourself instead of letting it fly wildly around as a spectacular light show.

But then the power is cut off with the sudden powering of the suppression fields. And you’re left feeling drained and leaden, sagging on the chains, snarling as they touch and prod you, and starving for more.

“Subject K seems to have had a strong reaction to Mesmer, unlike the rabbits… perhaps we should mix the Mesmer with different aspects?” Bora says into a recorder, completely professional.

They unchain you and snap a suppression collar around your neck before taking you back to your cell. On the way through the operating room, you see the cages of six bunnies and nod to them. One, a big brown one, nods back. Captain Campion, you name him.

A few more cycles pass with the normal ‘being cut and poked with needles’. The collar remains around your neck, a localized suppressor. You’ll have to get out of that first if you want to escape.

They take you to the testing range and you force yourself to keep from grinning as they chain you to the center again. And then you see two more people enter the room. Bora tightens the chains painfully and then she and Gilgamesh go over to the new people, seeming almost to grovel to one who must be the boss, ignoring the other. You catch the ignored one’s eyes and wink. She rolls her eyes and remains beside her boss’s side.

The boss raises his hand and orders for the test to begin. Gilgamesh approaches you and mutters, “Put on a good show and maybe I’ll let you have some shrimp later.” Your love for shrimp… your one weakness… Just kidding, you have way more weaknesses than that. But you nod to him in agreement.

Then, the boss-man’s assistant comes up and Gilgamesh hands the injector to her. She flicks her grey fluffy tail and takes it with a dry glance at you. Gilgamesh hurries away and he, Bora, and boss-man hide behind a glass shield.

“What’s your name, gentech? Foxy?” You jeer as she sashays closer and makes a twisting gesture with one hand.Something is sucked out of you and forms into a floating yellow heart over your chest. Dread chills you and you whimper, “N-no, wai-” but she takes no notice, stabbing the needle into your soul and injecting every last drop of rainbow Mesmer.

You’re consumed by stabbing fiery wasps inside and out. Your soul shudders. Lightning crackles in your hands. Focus it. Make it hit Fox-tail. You point your hand, struggling against the chains, but the orange soul before you flickers and flares, coinciding with Fox-tail’s hand bursting into flames underneath your yellow soul.

A scream rips from your aching lungs, desperate, pleading, agonized. The flames lick at your soul and you writhe against the chains, lightning thrown every which way. “Don’t.” Words fall like a distant waterfall. “Just listen.” Your scream falters into hoarse sobbing. “Harm anyone? And you die. Slowly. Screaming.” The fire dissipates and you sag in the chains, cheeks wet, lungs burning, every part of you in pain. Fox-tail doesn’t smile at you. She doesn’t look stern, either. Only impassive. She presses her finger to your soul and you flinch at the cold feeling emanating from the touch, expecting more fire. “Got it?”

“Y-yes,” you sob, shame and anger burning beneath the pain and fear.

“Good.” She pulls her finger away without burning you. “You’re going to fight me. I’m going to win. Don’t try to run.”

“says who??” You mutter, then sob when she grabs your chin with her hand and forces your head back, “G-got it…”

“Do you?” She says, her nails digging into your skin. “Either you lose, or Shou kills you.” Shou… you’ve heard that name before… You’re silent, sullen. She forces your head down and sets fire to her free hand, threatening your soul with it. “Do you understand.”

“Yes!” You force the word out, nodding as best you can in her grip, begging with your eyes.

The fire vanishes. “I’m going to unchain you. Don’t run.” She unlocks the chains and you stagger away from the poles. Lightning crackles in your body, begging to be let loose, but you restrain it.

You start to make a smartass comment, but then think better and reform your tone to something more respectful. “Uh… can I have your name?” _Unless you want us to call you Fox-tail._

“What, you like knowing the names of your abusers?” She replies coldly. “Shou Kalika. And you are Aikyo no Kalach.”

“not my name,” You growl under your breath, without even realizing you’ve been feeling that way for a while. The entire name is wrong, from Aikyo’s clan name, to the ‘no’ denoting your status as a bond, to the name ‘Kalach’ that Aikyo gave you upon purchasing you from the pirates.

She punches fire at you. You dodge the fire and deflect her fist, loosing a bolt of lightning which Kalika sways to avoid.

The fight, if it can even be called that, is swiftly ended by Kalika twisting your arm behind your back and slamming her knee into your gut. She would have won anyway if you put up more of a fight, since you’re in a weakened state, but it’s easier to lose quickly, ergo less painfully. Your heart pounds. She drops you to the ground and makes a pushing gesture to your soul.

Fire and electricity bursts in your chest and every limb with the flowing of your soul back into your body. You pull back on the lightning trying to run haywire and restrain it, your teeth grinding with the effort. “Shit…” You growl, pushing yourself carefully to your feet. “You’re strong…”

Kalika only nods once like the admission was expected. She doesn’t seem tired at all. Which is weird, because most mages are worn out by even a bit of magic use. “Again.” She says, and you nearly fall over again. “Try harder.”

“Wh- I lost!” You complain, then put your hands up when she points at you, fire flickering at the end of her fingers. “Fine. Got it.” Glance to the three still hiding behind their shield. You might have a plan…

The magic fizzes in your body. You go into a ready stance. She wants you to try harder? You feel like you have a handle on this whole electricity thing already. You’ll blow her away. And you’ll get out of here.

She waits for you to move. You channel the magic from your chest out your arm, feinting- she ducks the small bolt that shoots out and you twist the collar off your neck, shorting the lock out. Then you run for the door, blasting the glass shield to make the three other humans duck for cover. Fire blasts fall around you, you dodge them, almost to the door.

But you stop caring. You keep running, but your steps slow. Why even bother? _Keep going._ You grit your teeth and force yourself through the sudden apathy, force your steps to quicken, pull yourself along on a string of hope.

And then you’re out and you’re in the operating room. You stop at the bunny cages and short out all the locks when you lean against the metal. The bunnies hop out, growling. You pet Campion’s head and see their hearts pounding with resentment and fury. “C’mon.” You tell them. Fire bursts against the cages behind you and you run again, ignoring Kalika’s angry yell. Fear consumes you, but you use it to make your steps faster, lighter, and you crash out of the operating room into the halls. Kalika screeches behind you. But she doesn’t come after you. You look back and Campion is hopping beside you, but the other bunnies are probably attacking their tormentors.

A grin cracks your face. You’re not in the clear yet. You still have to get out of the building. But you know secret ways through this place. And you’ll get to the fae and Papyrus will… Pain curdles in your chest and spears you.

What will happen, though... Will Papyrus really forgive you for acting so horrible to him during the whole ordeal... What about Undyne… she won’t forgive you for capturing her or taking Papyrus… And the other fae… none of them will accept someone who gave their enemy a powerful weapon… who took away two of their people…

Your steps falter. Maybe you should finish the job. Destroy the evidence, destroy the research, kill Bora and Gilgamesh and the boss-man, (who’s probably that Shou guy Kalika mentioned)… Kalika, too. End it all. Then you can escape.

“Think that’s a good idea, Captain Campion?” You ask the rabbit. He nods again, nose sniffling. You turn back and look into the operating room, lightning flaring at your fingertips, prepared to battle. But Kalika and the rabbits aren’t in the room. So you enter. 

The door slams behind you, Campion left on the outside. Your magic is cut off, weakness sucking every hope from your body. Kalika stands behind you, grinning a grin that doesn’t reach her eyes. “Didn’t think you’d actually fall for _guilt_. Not after fear and apathy failed…” She says, sounding almost disappointed.

“You… did that?”

“What, haven’t you heard of Alikka’s realm?” She approaches you and you back away. She can’t use magic either, not if the suppressors are on, so it’s down to physical skill. Alikka is orange magic. Kalika has the orange aspect, controls fire… but most mages… only control one type of power in their aspect. Alikka can twist emotions too, or add speed and strength.

But how is Kalika not worn out?? She’s used two types already… “Yeah, but how?” You ask.

She scowls. “You think the SSS is the first to try making a magic enhancer? Only difference is the EIS plays with gentech.” So she’s genetically enhanced to be better at magic. Great.

“Funny, I thought gentech was just fancy tails…” You say, circling around her so you aren’t trapped against the wall. Her tail lashes, but her face is impassive. “Guess… guess I was wrong, huh…” You laugh a little, nervous.

“You’re in trouble, you know?” Kalika says like you don’t remember her warnings.

So you smile at her. “Please, doll, I _am_ trouble.” You say, deflecting her fist before it can slam into your gut.

Her legs kick out, her hands slashing, and you deflect and parry; she’s the lead and you follow in this vicious dance. Sometimes you get her to back away, but then she draws you in closer and manages to land a blow. You falter, weakened still by pain, and she takes advantage, tripping you and restraining your arms behind your back.

“Idiot.” She hisses. “I would have given you a quick death if you just went along with everything. You don’t know what Shou wants with the Mesmer.” Her voice quavers.

“Let me destroy it.” You beg, acting in the small hope that she could be only pretending cruelty out of fear of her boss.

Her grip loosens momentarily. You use the opportunity to crack your head back against hers and twist out of her grip. Then you trip her and leave her on the floor while you go to the counters. The mesmer and distilled magic is easy enough to find. You smash them all to the floor and Kalika glares at you.

Someone screeches in the door to the testing range. You throw down the final vial and stomp on it. Bora stands there, tears streaking her thick makeup and her clothes torn and chewed up. A bunny hops behind her and tries to bite her leg. She kicks it without looking and rushes at you with a shout of rage.

You knock her down with a single punch to her shoulder. The other human, boss-man, Shou, whoever he is, shows up in the door then and glares at you. Gilgamesh doesn’t appear. 

Kalika rolls to her feet and, too late, you realize the weakness in your chest has lifted and lightning is behind your eyes. Too late, because a blast of fire explodes in your face, your soul dragged out of your body again… You cower away from her, covering your soul with your arms. She stalks towards you and your heart pounds in your throat, making attack impossible to even think about.

She kneels before you and presses a finger to your soul. You flinch, but the feeling that bubbles from the touch is warm… proud… relieved. “ _Thanks, cutie_ ,” She hisses in the gazia dialect, her face stern.

“ _Plant galliardas on my grave~_ ” You hiss back, looking afraid, the code of your rebellion and the code of the streets. Her eyes widen and her touch transmits… hope?

She stands up and offers a hand to you. You take it and rise, glaring at the boss-man, who has been watching with crossed arms.

“Done, Kalika?” He says in a smooth tenor voice. “I think we’ve seen enough.” He frowns and waves a delicate hand at you. “Don’t be scandalous, put its soul away.” Kalika obeys, pushing your soul back into your chest, and the warm pride and hope that fills you almost makes up for the pain she put you through earlier.

“Shou, I think we should take this one back. To do more tests. It’s possible it still has Mesmer in it.” Kalika says and, nevermind, you hate her. Unless she’s trying to save your life, in which case you’ll be grateful when you’re free. Shou considers her for a moment. “Please,” she adds, clasping her hands, “It’ll be my project.”

Shou nods slowly. “Very well, then. I must say, I am proud of this sudden interest in my work… But it did kill Gilgamesh...”

“Technically, that was the bunnies.” You pipe up, pleased with the rabbits’ success. _Pervert._ Kalika scowls at you. You droop, pretending to be ashamed.

“I suppose it was…” Shou says, playing with his tie. “Well, then. What are we waiting for? We have science to do.” He steps carefully through the mess of a room and opens the door to the hall. Campion hops past him and into your arms. You hug the rabbit to your chest and plead with your eyes. _Leave the rabbit._ _Shut up._ You shove the new voice from your mind easily. It's weaker than the grey voice, Glitch. “Fine. I suppose the rabbit can accompany us…” 

Bora groans as you step over her. You leave her behind to grieve her dead partner, following Kalika and Shou away and to a transport ship.

The ship carries you away from the SSS. Away from the scientists and their experiments. Away from Aikyo.

And towards a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: experimentation, mild torture, death threats, offscreen death by bunny, emotional manipulation via magic, 
> 
> I really like Kalika. Her character has gone through so much and I'm still trying to work out her voice, so this might be edited a few times later on :P hope you guys give her a chance :P
> 
> Okay! Worldbuilding stuffs:  
> Souls in the human world are known by different names than the fae call them. These translations are probably not completely accurate due to me using the internet. (actually only used google translate for, like, two of these. used more reliable websites for the rest.)
> 
> Bravery- Alikka (means 'destroy' in Tamil)  
> Patience- Esperar (subject to change)(Spanish word meaning -'to wait' or something like that)  
> Justice- Mitankyu (mishmash of Japanese words meaning 'real/truth' (Mi) and 'seeking' (tankyu))  
> Kindness- Nasir (Arabic word meaning either 'helper' or 'one who gives victory')  
> Perseverance- Kefuzhangai (Chinese mishmash meaning 'to conquer' (kefu) and 'barrier' (zhangai))  
> Integrity- Gravitas (Latin word meaning 'dignity' or 'weighted')  
> Individuality- Kamen (Slavic word meaning 'rock')  
> Adaptability- Bakkuda (Korean word meaning 'transform')
> 
> :( sorry, I know probably none of these words are being used properly :( if you have suggestions for how to clean them up, I will gladly listen. 
> 
> (Also, lol, don't mind the fact that there are only 7 canon soul aspects, I added one cause I like even numbers and it felt like it fit.)


	11. Pulse In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Papyrus POV :D 
> 
> I took a while on this one cause I wasn't sure how to direct it. I still might go back and change it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dastrasoq was amused by the antics of the invisible trickster, that is, he was amused until it happened to him. He sat on his throne and immediately rose again, dark fury in his eyes. Ground nuts and feces stuck to the back of his robes, spread across his throne. “Who has done this!” He roared. “Show yourself and perhaps I will be merciful!” And from the head of the throne hopped a small grey squirrel. “I showed myself, but you’ll never catch me!” She squealed and raced down the throne and out of the castle. Dastrasoq bellowed with rage and ordered all of his servants to hunt down the culprit._

The ship shudders as the crosswinds buffet it, but I manage to keep my balance as I walk across the lounge to the cockpit. A human flies the ship haphazardly over the sprawling city. Their hair is auburn and curly, their skin a warm brown. “WHERE IS MY PRISONER?” I demand, knowing they were left behind.

The human chokes on a sob and wipes their eyes fiercely. “Not now.” They grunt, trying to sound short but sounding pained instead.

“Fucking _Kit_ , when I get my hands on them, they’re going to wish their parents didn’t have the misfortune of meeting…” Another human, this one red-haired, tawny, and surly, swears loudly as they pace in the lounge.

“WHAT HAPPENED?? WHY DIDN’T THEY COME??”

“Fucking bastard said to separate, then what do they do?? Turn themself in… Aikyo’s gonna kill them…” The red-haired human snarls.

I… I should be glad! I am glad! They were a pain in the ass… Always being a jerk… and saying insulting things… _And trying to secretly encourage me when I was captured… And… the way they lit up when I said ‘good job’…_ they’re such an asshole! How dare they presume to rob me of my well-earned revenge against them!! “WE SHOULD GO BACK! I’LL GO IN AND GET THEM!”

The pilot human growls, “No.”

“Kit would hate us for all eternity if we turned back and got captured.” Another human with striking green eyes and short black hair says sadly.

I bite back a sigh. “ALRIGHT, NAME YOURSELVES. I CAN’T CALL YOU ALL HUMAN…”

“Ren.” Pilot says.

“Karma.” The surly red-haired one says.

“Hazael, at your service.” Green-eyes bows. I like him.

The fourth, blond, human is silent, seeming to have spaced. Karma approaches them and presses his hand to their head. “Nero… they’ll be fine…” He lies.

“NO, THEY WON’T BE. THEY’LL BE TORTURED AS AN ACCOMPLICE. THEN THEY’LL BE KILLED, IF THEY’RE LUCKY. IF NOT, THEN THEY’LL BE REEDUCATED INTO THE SOCIETY’S PROPAGANDA.” I rip his lie to cruel pieces, hoping that hearing the facts will convince someone to do the right thing.

Karma glares at me. Then he stomps up to the cockpit. “Ren, turn back.”

“No.” Ren grits out, sounding to be on the verge of tears.

“You loved them, Ren, how can you fucking leave them there??” Karma shouts.

“No!!” Ren shouts back.

“No, you didn’t love them??” Karma says cruelly. I let him work. Nero stands, swaying. Karma doesn’t see him. “Did you ever love them or were they just another doll to you!!”

The ship flies surprisingly steadily.

The silence aches in my soul.

Nero hugs Karma from behind and the red-haired human tenses. “We rolled a nine.” He says softly. Karma starts to laugh. Ren giggles hysterically.

Even Hazael snorts into his hand. “Nerd!” He accuses.

I don’t get the joke. “SO… ARE WE GOING BACK??”

Ren shakes his head. “Too risky. After the outrage dies, we can sneak back.”

“YOU KNOW, I THINK THAT’S THE MOST WORDS YOU’VE SPOKEN IN A ROW YET…”

Ren splutters. Karma laughs. “If- if you only _knew_!” He chokes out through his hilarity, but then abruptly sobers afterward.

“WHERE ARE WE GOING?” I ask to set everyone back on track. Ren is right, it would be little use to get captured again.

Ren shrugs. “Your place.” He says.

“Yeah, we figured y’all could use the scrap metal!” Hazael pipes up.

“I’M SURE WE COULD FIND A USE FOR IT… BUT IF ANYBODY IS ENDANGERED, I DUMP IT IN MAGMA.” I say, not completely meaning the ship. Hazael nods seriously and Nero grimaces a little, seeming to understand. Karma ignores me, searching for something under the seats.

He produces bottles, probably alcoholic beverages. Hazael fights him for them and finally manages to throw the bottles out the airlock.

I navigate them to the dreemurr settlement and direct Ren to land in the center of the small town. Dreemurrs come out of the houses, growling and ready with bullet hells to defend their homes. I wave from the airlock as it hums open and they drop the attacks.

A loud noise rises from the congregation as I exit with the four humans. It rolls over me, lifting my soul. It’s the sound of cheering. My ribcage puffs and I salute to my people as they surround me and the humans, loudly braying and barking and squelching or making whatever kind of noise they can.

“I HAVE RETURNED VICTORIOUS!! I BRING YOU THIS SHIP FOR MATERIAL AND THESE HUMANS AS HELPERS IN OUR FIGHT FOR PEACE!!” I proclaim and the noise reaches a crescendo, some of the dreemurrs sniffing or poking at the new humans.

The humans take it pretty well despite seeming vaguely terrified, but Nero steps forward and says in halting and heavily accented Faery, “Thank you for taking us in. We offer our services.”

I’ll find out where he learned Faery later. For now, there is business to attend to. First of all, I have to find guardians for the humans and get a group together to dismantle the ship. If Alphys hadn’t disappeared, she would be able to make cool stuff out of it… but oh well.

Asgore pushes his way through the crowd to me as Nero is talking with the dog marriage and introducing his friends. “We were just about to send out a rescue mission…” He lies.

“OF COURSE YOU WERE, I’M SURE YOU WERE DEVASTATED BY MY LOSS.” I reply. “NO NEED TO WASTE ANY RESOURCES NOW, THOUGH, I RESCUED MYSELF.”

Then I see Frisk and Flowey at the edge of the crowd. “FRISKY-HUMAN!! FLOWERY!!” I shout to them and wave.

Flowey pops up next to me and covers me in a viney hug. Asgore clears his throat, but the flower sticks his tongue out at the current king. “You bitch, I thought you were lost!” He hisses against my skull. I press my teeth to his petals.

“I Was Never Lost… Only A Bit… Wrapped Up.” I pinch one of his petals and he drops the viney cage, scowling.

“Ah, about the humans,” Asgore tries to interrupt our glaring match, but that’s when Frisk manages to get through the crowd to us.

-I hate you.- Frisk signs, their face set in a firm pout.

-I’ll tell you about it later.- I tell them and they brighten and hug me.

“Undyne’s gonna be pissed when she hears she can’t storm any buildings now…” Flowey bemoans.

“I DOUBT SHE’LL WANT TO WHEN SHE HEARS WHO I STILL NEED TO RESCUE…” I respond. Frisk slaps my chest, glaring.

-No. No more rescuing people.- They say.

“SAYS THE PERSON WHO LITERALLY DIED A MILLION TIMES TO SAVE EVERYONE… I DON’T THINK THIS WILL BE A PROBLEM…”

Asgore finally manages to butt in, “But who’s going to take care of the humans??”

####

The dog marriage takes Nero as their ward; they’ll help him learn Faery better. Humans can’t learn languages as quickly as dreemurrs can, but all four have expressed the desire to learn. _I’m surprised that my prisoner never questioned dreemurrs having their own language, to my memory, it feels like something they would have been an asshole about…_

Grillby takes Karma as his third human ward, ruffling the boy’s red hair and promising to make him work hard. Karma is respectful to the fire-elemental, _not at all like my prisoner, who probably would have said something offensive at the first opportunity to cover up their nerves_. All four humans seem to know at least some sign, and Grillby has been using it in his clan ever since Sans gave away the secret when he was drunk at the bar, so communication is not a problem.

Muffet knows some Kilugha, the human’s language, and takes Hazael in when she sees how dramatically polite he is, and after she hears Grillby already took in one of the humans. She’s delighted that Hazael knows how to bake… too delighted, I think, but she’s probably stopped putting dust in her food… (she’ll always put the spiders in, there’s no stopping that, some weird funeral rite they have…) _and maybe my prisoner would have been an idiot and tried to squash the spiders, and then gotten themself killed…_

That just leaves Ren, who I left at my house because he seemed too depressed. But when I return, Sans and Ren are trading dark jokes about death and other stuff and trading puns from the two different languages… I’m glad Tyra isn’t home yet…

I’m delighted to see both of them interacting, but I have an image to maintain, so I shout, “SAAAAANSSS!!!” Sans flinches.

“yeah, boss?” I glare at him. “sorry, bro.”

“NO ENCOURAGING MY INCORRIGIBLE BROTHER, PLEASE, REN…”

“hey, bro, knock knock…” The incorrigible bastard continues grinning his smug grin.

“IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT, INSTEAD OF BEATING AROUND THE BUSH…”

“Paps? meet my ward, ren.”

“WONDERFUL!! WELCOME TO THE CLAN, REN!! THIS MAKES THINGS MUCH EASIER…”

####

Undyne and Tyra come home from training the Fire Brigade prison guards later and I wait in Undyne’s house to surprise her. The door opens.

“SURPRI-AGH!!” Spears fly around me, forcing me to dodge out of the way of the furious Undyne. She stomps past, straight to the kitchen. Tyra follows, their nose high in the air. They had a growth spurt… almost as tall as me now. “UNDYNE, TYRA! I’M BACK! I RESCUED MYSELF, NYEH HEH HEH!!”

“We know.” Undyne makes tea violently.

“Yeah. We _know._ ” My apprentice repeats archly, also making tea, but with slightly less violence.

I see what’s going on… they’re mad because they couldn’t rescue me. “NYEH, DON’T BE MAD, YOU’LL STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO STORM THE SSS BASE (WHICH STILL SOUNDS LIKE A SNAKE NOISE).”

Undyne slams two cups of tea on the table. She doesn’t look at me. Tyra slams their own cup of tea, sloshing it. “Sit.” Undyne commands. Tyra sits. “No, not _you_ , HIM!!” Tyra hops to their feet again, balancing with their tail the way I taught them to. I remain standing. Undyne finally looks at me, glaring with her one golden eye. “Do you need me to _thrash_ you into next year or will you SIT DOWN!!” Her voice is a deadly quiet until she barks the last two words.

“I DON’T SEE WHAT THE PROBLEM IS-” And then I remember. I knocked Undyne out so she wouldn’t be captured too. “OH.” I sit down. Undyne looms over me.

“Oh. That’s right. Oh. You LEFT me. You fu- fricking bas- basset hound, you left me not knowing if they were going to KILL you or TORTURE you, and you didn’t even let me be there WITH you!!”

“FRISK WOULD HAVE RELOADED IF I DIED.” I say, not guilty at all and slightly amused by her censoring herself for Tyra. If only she knew the words they used in their training sessions...

“Yeah, but _I_ would have remembered and not been able to do anything. Do you have any f- fricking idea what that _feels_ like?? Drink.”

I hate tea. Undyne knows this. I take a gulp of the bitter hot leaf juice, forcing myself to not grimace. “GOOD- UGH. GOOD TEA…”

“You bet it is.” Undyne smirks. My vision is weirdly hazy... _Damn her_ … Her smirk widens and blurs as I struggle to push myself to my feet. She says more words which fall like distant thunder.

“FI- FIGHT… ME…!” I force the words out, regretting ever going after her to rescue her from my prisoner’s devious plan.

Undyne forms a spear and raises it. I sway and try to focus through the haze over my mind. My soul doesn’t respond to the threat. The spear crashes down with a red crack.

When I come to, my hands are bound behind my back and I’m seated on a couch in a dimly lit room.Flowey bobs cheerfully in front of me. “Howdy, Papyrus! I guess you must be wondering why we brought you here.”

I have things to take care of. Work to do. A throne to usurp. I don’t have time for this. “Let Me Out.” I snarl in my intimidatingly quiet voice. Undyne’s almost crossed a line this time. I won’t let anyone besides Flowey bind me. Luckily though, it’s not live vines chaining me but cold metal. I form a thin bone and start working at the lock behind my back.

Flowey shivers but grins. “No can do, pal. Undyne and I have some words for you…”

“And me, too!” Tyra pipes up from the other side of the room.

“Oh, and the squirt, too.” Flowey admits.

“Traitor.” I spit as the lock clicks. Tyra flinches.

“You really think you have any right to talk, idiot??” Flowey continues to grin sweetly despite his words filled with vitriol. “Don’t get comfy. This isn’t a game. We’re all _very_ displeased with you.” Nyeh heh… the chains around my wrists are open.

I pretend to bite back an annoyed sigh. “Fine. You Want To Punish Me?? Get On With It.”

“Fuhuhuhu… Oh, we’re not thinking _physical_ punishment… more like… you stay here until you apologize, and you swear to never do anything so fricking  _stupid_ ever again.” Undyne enters from another room and grins down at me, sounding slightly disappointed that there won’t be physical punishment.

I pretend to think for a minute. Really, I’m considering how to get the chain off my ankles. Then I have it. “OKAY. I APOLOGIZE. AND I SWEAR-” While their attention is on my face, a sharp bone slides up from inside the couch and I jerk my feet in so that the chain is cut by the attack, “-TO ALWAYS DO WHAT I THINK IS RIGHT,” and I roll onto my feet, drawing my sword from its micro-dimension as the three back away. Undyne’s grin widens to what would be called ‘shit-eating’.

“Oh YEAH, let the beat down _commence_!!” I knew she couldn’t have come up with that wimpy excuse for a punishment. “I hope you know this is gonna be a TOTAL curb-stomp, Papyrus…!!”

“We’ve all been training!!” Tyra forms spiky chains. Vines snake out from behind me, but I’m always aware of my surroundings so they won’t be a problem. 

“Haha, you i d i o t . . .” The vines shoot for my arms and legs but I twist, slashing in a circle with my sword to cut them. Patterns of bone attacks slam from the floor and ceiling. They flash between cyan and white, and then stay cyan after the third flash. Flowey figures out the pattern and sticks his tongue out as he tries to escape by popping underground. But a cage of cyan bones waits for him.

Tyra and Undyne fight off the attacks with their own, but I make unpredictable patterns and soon strike both while managing to remain untouched. Then I let the bone attacks die away and Undyne stomps towards me, spears circling behind her. She never learned and I never told her, _why would I tell my rival?_ Tyra looks terrified; they as my apprentice and ward know, at least. Flowey has popped back, sucking his stinging leaf petulantly and looking like he wants to get it over with.

But I don’t use my blue attack yet. I wait. Undyne strikes at me with her spears, growling with frustration as I dodge even her most prized pattern. “Come! On! Let us! BEAT you!!” She pants, an angry grin on her face. I increase her gravity slightly. “You deserve this!! COME ON, wimps!!”

“Uh… Undyne…” Tyra tries to say, but I slam them into the wall before they can finish, and drag Flowey from the ground, hurling him into Undyne. She splutters, furious. I increase her gravity a bit more and she takes a struggling step forward.

“YOU KNOW, UNDYNE… THE FUNNY THING IS… BEFORE THIS, I WOULD HAVE TAKEN THE PUNISHMENT AND NOT COMPLAINED. BUT… I DON’T HAVE TO SUBMIT TO ANY MORE OF THIS. AND I DON’T HAVE TIME TO WASTE, I HAVE A KINGDOM TO CONQUER, I HAVE A SHIP TO USE, AND I HAVE AN ASSHOLE PRISONER TO RESCUE.”

Undyne growls and casts more spears at me, but I deflect them all with my own attacks and then I grin. Undyne falters for a moment, but then raises a spear in her hand and tries to charge. I let her get within a foot before I strike, slamming her into the ceiling, then into the floor.

“ _Damn_ …” She groans, trying to push herself up, but I keep her down. Flowey floats in the air, trying futilely to form vines, and Tyra sneaks around the couch with a chain. I send them falling into the wall.

“NOW, IF YOU’LL EXCUSE ME. I HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO… NYEH HEH HEH, IT SEEMS YOU ALL HAVE MORE TRAINING TO DO BEFORE WE GO TO STORM THE SSS…”Undyne growls at that and I dissolve the blue attack so that she can get up. Tyra pushes themself from the wall and shakes their head. I scowl at all three of them, setting Flowey down on the floor. “ARE YOU IN?”

“Yeah!!” Tyra cheers, slashing the air with their tail. Flowey grumbles, sulking probably. He’ll come around.

Undyne glares at me as she stands. “Who are you rescuing??” She demands.

“MY PRISONER.” I say and stomp out, looking for the door to the outside.

####

Frisk finally comes around and agrees to let a party storm the SSS, as the Mayor of the National Helseki Republic has finally disavowed the society as a terrorist organization and stated she will not oppose them if the Dreemurrs decide to take action against it. Unfortunately, however, Asgore decides to set himself in charge of the operation. And Asgore… is not the best at strategy or tactics. I have to gradually siphon power away from him through persuasive means. This takes a couple days, since, surprisingly, not all of the people know me in the committee that Asgore formed.

I finally give up and leave to form my own secret committee when I realize that Asgore has no intention of actually destroying the SSS. Sans, Tyra and Flowey obviously join, and some of the people from Asgore’s committee join as well, a Temmie, dog marriage, one of the Flamesmen, and two of the Spiders. Then Tyra lets it slip to the four escapees prematurely and they all want to join. I give up and invite the Fire Brigade prison to join as well, with their leader Su-Jin acting as the representative.

So that’s where I am, now. In a meeting with Sans, Tyra, Flowey, the four escapees, Su-Jin, and the defectors from Asgore’s committee. Our other resources are the ship, which still hasn’t been dismantled, Su-Jin’s forces, the Temmies, and the dogi guards. I’ve been trying to see if the Flamesman, a purple fire elemental called Ignition, can convince Grillby to add his entire clan to the force. The two Spiders are the only resources from Muffet’s clan she’ll allow, so I don’t even try there.

Flowey and Sans have been working with the escapees to develop a map and strategy of the SSS base’s weak points. Luckily, it seems everyone lives and works in the same building, _kind of weird_ , except for a prison which Ren knows the location to.

Tyra is on a secret project trying to find out where Alphys disappeared to. It’s just a wild goose chase, they’re not going to find anything, but it keeps them busy and out of the way for the adults to plan destruction.

Undyne… doesn’t know about the secret committee. I’ll tell her to join our squad on the day of the attack, but if I tell her beforehand she’ll betray us to Asgore. And that would be unpleasant for everyone.

I have everything I need to have a successful campaign against the SSS. It’s been two weeks since my escape. In three days, my forces will be ready. Our plans are mapped out. Nothing can go wrong.

_I’ll prove myself. To Asgore. To everyone. They'll have no choice but to make me king when I show everyone how great I am at strategy and destroying evil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: reference to corporal punishment, other than that, I don't think there's anything.
> 
> Any questions, complaints, or praise, direct them to me in the comment section ;p thank you, my lovely (though few) readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! Concrit or critique is welcomed, as I am still working on editing it.


End file.
